Sapporo High: The Life of Vocaloids at School!
by kingdom mitsumi
Summary: Len Kagamine is a student at Sapporo High as a 1st year, but once a bet starts up, he has to pretend to date fellow student Rin! What could honestly go wrong, besides his Swim Meets, Sister, and bullies? Rated T for Teen for language, School Violence, and Sexual Behaviors. And Shirtless Boys. Ah, Fanservice. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1: 1st Day of School!

Sapporo High: The Life of Real Vocaloid Students!

The following is rated T 15+up for some harsh language, sexual activities/implied stuff, school violence  
Vocaloids do not belong to me. I don't even own one. Or a Utau. …I wish I had a microphone. But I own the plot!

Chapter 1: 1st Day of School! Swimming To The Truth!

Ah, the smell of highschool…Full of horny teenagers, bullies, strict teachers, and violence. Yes, all correct. Len was adjusting to his inside shoes, which he believed were a size too small. It was his first day of high school in Sapporo High, after being homeschooled for his middle school years. His brother, who was a 3rd year, had told him to just behave the rules and don't do anything stupid. Or don't make enemies. That wouldn't last long.  
It was bad enough Vocaloids were looked down upon, but it was worse that teenagers were evil humans and judgmental. However, Len didn't care about what they thought. He knew he'd piss them off too easily. And, he'd enjoy it.  
Len had to wear a stuffy school uniform, which he really didn't care for. It consisted of a white collared shirt, a yellow tie-he got to choose the color-, a cotton grey button-up jacket, blue pants, and white and black shoes. Personally, he'd be better off in his normal attire-

*BUMP* He rammed into a girl, and lost his glasses. The girl and he fell to the ground. Len found his glasses and put them back on. The girl had short blonde hair in clips with blue eyes. She wore the girls' uniform: a white collared shirt, a yellow ribbon-y bow tie, a pink zip-up hoodie, a blue plaid pleated skirt, and black Mary Janes with above the knee white socks.

"Sorry." Len simply said and helped her up. She accepted his apology with a nod and went to her locker silently. Len shrugged, assuming she was just one of those quiet kids, and went to class.

"Konnichiwa!" Len nearly fell backwards as a girl slightly older than him popped up in front of him. The girl had teal hair in long pigtails and matching eyes. She wore a white collared shirt, teal tie, a pink jacket, a black skirt, past the knee-high pink socks, and pink sneakers. She seemed peppy. WAY too peppy, "I'm Miku Hatsune, the informant for all new students! Nice to meet you! I'll show you around!"

"Ni-nice to meet you...I'm Len Kagamine." Len shook her hand, though wished she would tone down the peppiness.

"Oh~ Rinto-san's brother...It's great to meet you!" Miku smiled, "Are you interested in sports? There's a meeting for the Swim Club today during first hour." Len had to admit, swimming was fun, and missing class without being in trouble was even more fun. Eh, why not?

"Where's that meeting taking place at?" Len asked her. Miku smiled, showing him to the pool room.

"Here!" Miku gestured to him, "Are you familiar with the school?"

"Yes. My brother gave me a map." Len replied, "Thanks...uh...Miku."

"Anytime!" Miku left. Len stepped into the pool room. It was rather large and had a wide pool with several diving boards of varying heights. He knew there was an outdoor pool where practice actually took place at on nice days. Several humans were by the diving boards talking as well as Rinto. Len walked over to a group of Vocaloids in a huddle.

"Hey." He waved. Rinto noticed him.

"Picked any fights yet?" Rinto asked, as if having no hope in his brother.

"No." Len muttered.

The other three Vocaloids he didn't really recognize. One was using sign language. He had platinum blonde hair with an orange tint, red headphones, and orange eyes. He wore the white collared shirt with a red jacket, silver tie, black pants, and red shoes. He was mute, since whenever someone said something funny and he laughed, it was silent laugh.  
The other had light blonde hair with an earring and green eyes. He wore the white collared shirt and black pants with a yellow tie, pink jacket, and yellow shoes. Len was wondering if this boy was a girl or not. Really badly.  
The last one was slightly older than the other two. He had short green hair and matching eyes. He wore the white collared shirt, an orange tie, army green jacket, black pants, and orange shoes. He was very calm, and a lot like Rinto.

"Len, these two are freshmen like you." Rinto gestured to the mute kid and the one who wore pink, "These two are Lui and Yuu. I think you've met Lui on Skype."  
Rinto had short blonde hair in a single clip to keep it out of his face and green eyes. He wore the white collared shirt, black jacket, yellow tie, black pants, and yellow shoes.

"Oh yeah...Hey Lui." Len waved. Lui waved back, "And nice to meet you Yuu."

"A pleasure." Yuu smiled, "You like swimming too, Len?"

"Yeah." Len smiled.

"And skipping class." Rinto muttered. Len glared at him, "And this is a 2nd year, Gumo. He has a twin sister."

"Hey, Len." Gumo waved, "...He is short Rinto."

"...I hate you." Len glared at his older brother, "I really do sometimes."

An hour later, Len returned to class with wet hair. The teacher had known where he was, and didn't really care. Len simply sat down. He saw he was behind that girl he'd ran into earlier. It was break and apparently there was no homework. She was talking to her friend.

"Should've punched him where it hurts." The girl's friend had magenta pigtails and matching eyes. She wore the white collared shirt, a grey jacket, a blue plaid skirt, white knee high socks, and blue Mary-Janes.

"...Teto, it was an accident." The girl told her friend, Teto.

"And...?" Teto didn't care, "Rin, you gotta stand up for yourself!" Teto stood up, "This isn't middle school! You can make a name for yourself!"

"...Teto Kasane..." The teacher, a man with blue hair and matching eyes, a lab coat, white collared shirt, and black pants, told her, "Please sit down."

"...Yes Mr. Kaito-san." Teto sat down back in her seat, "...You get the point Rin." So the girl's name was Rin.

"Um...I don't mean to interrupt, but I'm the guy who bumped into Rin...that's your name right?" Rin nodded at him, "Yeah, and I did apologize."

"Rin! Punch him!" Teto ignored him. Len sighed.

"...No." Rin shook her head, "And ignore Teto..." She turned away from the two and focused on her sketchbook.  
Len looked out the window. Somehow, he knew this seat was important.

School ended at 11:30, and Len went straight to swimming practice. He was getting changed in the locker room when he heard a muffled noise. Len put his black and yellow swimming tights on, which he really hated to wear, and decided to check out the noise. It came from one of the blue lockers. He walked down the row of them, glad he was the only one in there, and picked the lock. The locker opened, revealing Rin.

"...What are you doing here?" Len asked her. Rin slid out of the locker.

"I got stuffed in." Rin dusted herself off, then saw Len and blushed a bit, "Th-thank-you."

"...You can watch or something. Do you live far from here?" Len didn't notice she was blushing. But wondered why and how she got stuffed in.

"..Yes..." Rin admitted.

"Well, I can take you home with me and have someone pick you up." Len told her. Rin held onto her sketchbook tightly.

"...Are you sure?" Rin asked, "You sure you want to walk with me?"

"...Um, yes. I did ask." Len didn't understand what she meant. Rin seemed a bit happier with his words.

"Alright then."

Len made it to the outdoor pool, not a moment too soon. Rin, his sister Lenka, a girl resembling Gumo, Lenka's friend Kaiko, and Cousin Oliver were at the bleachers watching, along with some human girls who wanted to see some male action Len presumed.  
The coach had dark skin, short ash grey hair, and blue eyes. He wore a black tank, a whistle around his neck, a maroon water-proof watch, black and white trunks, and sandals.

"I'm Wil, the swim coach. Some of you might know me as a Driver's Education teacher as well." Wil, the teacher spoke, "Today, since we have our team, we'll begin practice. First half an hour of stretches..." Wil paced in front of the boys, "Back stretches, leg stretches, arm stretches...Then, we'll begin swimming for an hour...Got it? And now back talk about us being sexist. Not enough girls tried out for the swim team this year...got it!"  
"YES SIR."

The boys began to do their stretches, the girls awing and wishing they could touch them. Len ignored the women, and focused on his stretching. He knew he was decent-looking, but his looks were enhanced wearing this agile swim wear, being shirtless, and the fact his swim wear was tight and probably showed off somewhere. He was interested in dating, since girls weren't interested in him.

On the bleachers, Rinto and Len's little sister Lenka had noticed Rin. Lenka was a middle school student who only had two years left in middle school if this year was included. Lenka resembled her brothers. She had the same shade of golden blonde hair in a ponytail with green-blue eyes. She wore a white shirt with a blue collar, pink jacket with yellow hearts, a black skirt, and pink and yellow flats. Beside her was Kaiko, her best friend, and her Cousin Oliver, who she loved to spook.  
Kaiko's older brother was a teacher at the high school, but she was almost in high school herself, with her being in her last year of middle school. Kaiko had short blue hair with a slight curl and blue eyes. She wore a white shirt with a blue collar, a white jacket with blue and yellow stripes, a black skirt with blue trim, a blue scarf, and black boots with blue soles. She was very loyal to Lenka and was her best friend.  
Oliver was also in middle school, but a year younger than Lenka. He had light blonde hair and an amber eye, the other covered by bandages due to an accident from when he was a kid. He wore a little sailor's hat and had on a white shirt with a blue collar, a navy blue jacket, blue shorts, and black sandals. He loved birds, but feared Lenka. He was really scared of her.

"I saw you talking to my Onii-chan." Lenka spoke to Rin, "Who are you?"

"Rin. Are you Len's little sister?" Rin was drawing as she asked.

"Yes! And I love my Onii-chan a lot..." Lenka smiled, looking so innocent, "Are you coming home with us?"

"Yes. Then, my cousin will pick me up." Rin replied, still drawing. Lenka smiled evilly.

"Oh dear..." Kaiko had a bad feeling.

"Onii-chan has a girlfriend..." Lenka whispered to Kaiko. Kaiko sighed. This would truly end badly.

First Chapter! I decided to do a high school series. I'm working on Magic Kitty Rin chapter 3. It's almost done. Yes. Len wears glasses 'cause he's sexy in them. Very sexy. And I watched Gigantic O.T.N...Not for younger audiences...but...I was strangely okay with it...May wanna watch it again...~Kingdom Mitsumi


	2. Chapter 2: The Bet!

Chapter 2: Onii-Chan's got a Girlfriend? The Bet of a Lifetime!

After an hour of having girls he did and didn't know watch them, the boys finished practice and returned to the locker room. Len got dressed and put his glasses on. He was the only one who needed them, mostly because he used to stare at the sun a lot. But, the sun was yellow, and he loved that color. It was worth it. Gumo was talking to that girl who looked like him, in an important conversation with her.

"And no one stared at your butt?" Gumo asked. Len raised an eyebrow, deciding to eavesdrop.

"Gumo! You shouldn't ask that! You're my twin!" The girl smacked his arm. ...So that was his twin. Len and Rinto left the locker room and met up with Lenka and Rin. Oliver had left, and Kaiko had gotten picked up by her brother.

"Hey Lenka, didn't I say to go straight home?" Rinto asked her. Lenka looked at her older brother innocently.

"But Onii-san, I wanted to watch you and Onii-chan..." Lenka told him. Rinto sighed and smiled at her, "Plus, I was talking to Len's girlfriend." Len and Rin stared at her.

"Girlfriend? She's not my girlfriend!" Len told his sister. He hadn't even had a proper conversation with Rin, except the one inviting her to walk home with him. That didn't count.

"Ya-huh, Onii-chan!" Lenka stuck her tongue out at him. Len really wanted to kill her. But, he knew Rinto wouldn't let him.

The blondes headed to their house, where Len had to stay away from his kid sister to prevent going to jail for a long time. Rin sat on the couch, eating candied orange slices. Len was upstairs, skyping with his friend Lui. Sure, he should be with his guest, but that's why Rinto and Lenka were there.

"Yeah, so how's your girlfriend doing?" Len asked Lui.

*Good. Sadly, I can't see you getting one anytime soon.* Lui signed. Len was irritated by that.

"...what does that mean?" Len hissed.

*Well, I mean you're rude, cocky, and you. I don't think girls like you, Len. No offense. There's always college. Or blind dates...* Lui signed.

"I can to get a girlfriend in high school!" Len hissed at the boy. Lui had an evil smile on his face.

*Fine. Let's make a bet.* "I'm listening." Len leaned in towards the computer.

*If you, Len Asura Kagamine-* "...That's NOT my middle name!" *...Len A. Kagamine, if you get a girlfriend **&** keep her for the whole school year, I will give you...$1000 dollars.*

"...How much yen is that?" Len asked. Lui smirked.

*98,000. ...I get it from my rich aunt and uncle...Allowance and such...* Lui signed. Len's jaw dropped. THAT was a lot of yen.

"And if I don't by the end of the year?" Len asked. Lui smirked more.

*You'll have to dress up like a girl for the next school year. And be a cheerleader.* Lui signed. Len shuddered. This was a dangerous bet, but...that was a lot of yen.

"...Deal!" Len nodded. Lui wrote the note stating the terms and conditions.

*Go find one and show her to me. Then, it can begin* Lui signed.

Len panicked. He didn't know any girl he could date...He couldn't date his sister...or her best friend...Ugh, this was harder than it looked. Len looked around his contacts on his phone, but the only girls in there hated him or were related to him. Or, in one situation, was Lui's girlfriend. Then he remembered: Rin.  
He ran down the stairs and found Rin on the couch, still eating her candied Oranges.

"There you are Rin!" Len grabbed her by the arm and yanked her up the stairs. He whispered, "Okay, I'm doing this bet and...I need you to pretend to be my girlfriend."

"You're insane." Rin whispered bluntly. Len sighed.

"I'm getting 98,000+ yen and I'll split it with you." Len promised, "We're only going to pretend at school and in public, not in private."

"...I don't know..." Rin was honestly interested with the money.

"...I'll beat up any bullies." Len promised. He was desperate for the money.

"...How did you...?" "You can't stuff yourself in a locker. I've tried." "...Deal."

The two headed upstairs and to Len's laptop. Lui was still on Skype when he saw them.

*There she is...Prove It.* Lui signed. Rin, who knew sign language, looked at Len.

"...Fine." Len kissed Rin on the cheek quickly. Lui rolled his eyes.

*On the lips! And Passionate!* Lui signed angrily. Len rolled his eyes.

"FINE. I didn't want to show off my beautiful kissing skills to make you jealous." Len stuck his tongue out. He and Rin stared at each other for a moment.

"...go on with it..." Rin muttered. Len sighed and kissed her on the lips, kissing her for a solid two minutes. It was fairly awkward for both of them. Lui clapped when they finished.

*Well done, Len. Well done. What's her name?* Lui signed, approving of her.

"Rin." Rin curtsied. Lui smiled.

*Good luck to you both* Lui signed off. Rin looked at Len.

"...You realize you have to tell your sister? And brother?" Rin reminded Len, who had forgotten that.

"Aw Fuck." Len slammed his head against the desk. Then, he took Rin downstairs by the hand and into the living room, "I have an announcement..." Rinto sat on the couch with Lenka, "...I've only known her for a day and...we really connected, so..." Len sighed. He really didn't want to say this, but it had to be believable, "Me and Rin are dating..."

"I knew it! I knew it! Onii-chan's got a girlfriend! Onii-chan's got a girlfriend!" Lenka squealed, "Onii-chan's going to get married, and I'll be the bridesmaid, and drop dead beautiful, and Onii-chan and Rin-chan will marry and have a bunch of kids!" Len wanted to die. Oh so badly.

"...Now Len, remember, don't have sex." Rinto seemed to approve. Len wanted to punch him.

"We're responsible." Rin told him, "I wouldn't let him try. Not in a million years."

"...Good." Rinto liked her. Len was relieved.

*KNOCK!* Rinto got the door, "Rin, it's your cousin..."

In walked in an 18 year old with long blonde hair and violet eyes. She was very feminine, and tall. She wore a black tank, yellow off shoulder shirt with some rips, black bracelets, a yellow and white pleated skirt, and black boots. She resembled Rin a bit, but not a whole lot. Len looked at their boobs. He assumed Lily's was a DD, while Rin's was a borderline C. Unless that was a push-up bra.

"Sorry, Rin. I had to help out someone after school..." Lily apologized to her, "Who's this?"

"...My boyfriend Len-kun." Rin held onto Len's arm, "We connected. We aren't sexually active at all, so you don't need to worry, Lily."

"...Good. Or I'd have to kill him." Lily gave Len an evil glare, she turned to Rinto, "Thank-you for watching her. Let's go."

And so, began the bet that would forever change Len's life. Oh, and Rin's life.

Chapter 2's here, and the true plot. That I decided moments before typing the chapter. I thought it'd be interesting to do it like this. They still have to deal with the craziness of High school so it all works out...  
& Lenka's an evil little sister...very evil. & I don't know a lot about Japanese culture so I'm doing my best...If you know something good for me, please tell me! Please review/fav/whateves! ~Kingdom Mitsumi


	3. Chapter 3: 1st Day as a Couple!

Chapter 3: The Couple at School? The Secret of Rin's job?

The next morning before school, Len was eating breakfast, hearing his sister sing, "Onii-chan's got a girlfriend, Onii-chan's got a girlfriend..." He ignored her and did his usual routine, putting his glasses on last before getting a ride to school with Rinto. Lenka lived in walking distance of the school, so she didn't need a ride yet.

"Len, just remember, keep up your studies." Rinto said as he parked the car, "Girlfriend, or no girlfriend. And don't make enemies. Or get called to detention because I have more important classes."

"I won't, Rinto." Len casually said, "She's a bookworm. I'm sure she'll make me do my work."

"...How you two connected is beyond me..."

Len waited for Rin patiently outside the doors. He knew if they wanted to pull this little charade off, they'd have to walk inside, hand-in-hand. It was the signal of a couple in high school, since kissing was forbidden inside the school. Rin came within a minute and extended her hand to him. She didn't want to hold his hand, but she wanted that money. And to get it, she'd have to hold his hand.  
So, they walked inside, hand-in-hand, and heard some gossip. They both ignored it.

"Where's your locker? I got everything I need." Len asked her. He only kept extras of supplies in his locker.

"Over here...If some bitches talk to you, ignore them." Rin advised. They went over to her locker. As Rin did the combination, some human teenagers walked over.

"Little Rini has a boyfriend?" The presumed leader laughed at her. The leader was a 3rd year with blonde hair, brown eyes, and wore her shirt with some buttons undone to show off her boobs. Her skirt was even pulled up, as if expecting a boy to check out her ass.

"...I see." Len whispered to Rin, understanding her advice now.

"It's not like she did too good..." The 2nd hand woman of the leader sneered, "He's a four-eyes." The 2nd hand woman was also a 3rd year. She had short black hair with blue eyes. Her shirt had one button undone.

"...You sure I can't tell them off?" Len whispered to Rin as she put her books into her backpack. Rin rolled her eyes at him. That meant, no.

"Wait...he's on the swim team...I saw him yesterday...He could do much better." The 3rd wheel of the group told the leader. She was a 2nd year with short red hair and green eyes. Her outfit wasn't presented to be slutty at all, but it was gothic looking.

"...Mari's right." The leader agreed with 3rd wheel Mari, "Hey, freshy, what's your name?"

"Len." Len simply said. He figured he could at least say his first name.

"Why are you with that towel of a girl?" The leader leaned in towards him, making sure he'd be able to look down her shirt, "Don't you want a real woman?"

"...A real woman who probably stuffs girls into lockers?" Len backed up, "No thanks. Let's go...sweetie..." Len shut Rin's locker the moment she was done with it, put the lock back on, and quickly went to class with her. They sat in their desks, and before the bell rang, Rin turned around to say,  
"...You saw her boobs you perv."

At lunch, Len, Rin, Lui, Gumi (Rin's friend and Gumo's twin), Merli (Lui's Girlfriend), and Yuzuki Yukari (Rin's other friend) sat on the rooftop eating lunch. Rin had figured to show authenticity of this relationship by having Len meet her friends. They were surprised to see Rin had a boyfriend.

"You're so lucky Rin..." Gumi was jealous of her, "My brother scares away all the boys from dating me."

"Oh yeah, and Lui." Len turned to his pal, who was eating a peanut butter sandwich.

*Yes?* Lui looked up, and took a bite out of his sandwich once he finished signing.

"I don't have a middle name. I didn't know Americans did." Len told him. Lui nodded.  
Lui was in Japan, living with his parents since his father had transferred here for his work. His native home was America, though he had been dating Merli via internet before he had moved to Japan.

"Rin." Yuzuki finally spoke. She hadn't really spoken to anyone until now, as far as Len noticed, "Promise me he'll be good to you."

"He will. Or Lily will murder him." Rin promised her. Len gulped. He honestly did fear Lily. He saw her earlier beating up that 2nd hand woman bully, which was terrifying.

"How'd you like English, Len?" Merli asked him.

English had been an interesting class. It was taught by Mrs. Meiko, who was a strict teacher and a scary woman when pissed off by rude students. But, she was rather beautiful and young-looking for her age and mostly nice. She loved flowers, given by the flowers in her room that Len got annoyed by. According to school gossip, she often got drunk at staff parties.

"It was interesting. So human tried taking a picture of her ass." Len smirked, "Poor sucker."

"Yeah, Sensei Meiko is not the type who deals with no-nonsense shit." Gumi told Len, "But she's good at arranging all the parties for us!"

"Oh, Len. I have a question from Lui-kun." Merli told him, "He wants to go on a double date. You and Rin-chan, me and Lui-kun."

"...Date?" Len stared at Lui.

*What? You two are dating.* Lui smirked as he signed. Len sighed.

"Well, yes, but isn't it a little too soon?" Len asked, trying to get out of it, "We just hooked up."

*Not today. Maybe in a week or two.* Lui signed. He didn't expect them to go on a date. Not yet.

"Besides, I have work today." Rin said, "And don't say I can't because of school." She pointed at Gumi, "I got special permission!"

"...Be glad he's your dad. Does he even know yet?" Gumi pouted. Rin could honestly get away with anything, if she tried to.

"About Len? No." Rin replied. Len wanted to know where she worked, and who her dad was.

"...Where do you work?" One thing at a time, and her job came up first.  
Normally under school rules, you couldn't get a job, unless you fell under certain situations, such as injured parent, orphan, etc. How Rin got permission was obviously because she was beyond the rules.

"...None of your business." Rin's face got pink and she focused on her lunch again. But Len wouldn't give up that easily.

In the hall: "Where do you work?" "Not saying."

Before Gym Class: "Where ya' working at?" "Not saying still."

In the library: "...psst...where you work at?" "Psst...Shut up..." "SHHHH!"

During a dissection: "Where are you working? And can you hand me the scalpel?" "Not saying, and here you go."

In Language class, taught by Ms. Clara: "Doko ni hataraite imasu ka?" "Dame."

In Study Hall: "...Please tell me...Please? Please? Please? I'm your boyfriend..." "...I will smack you with this sketchbook Len Kagamine. And begging won't get you anywhere!"

After school, and Len's persistent-ness, Rin had left to work and Len did swim practice. Luckily, because of the rain, it was only for an hour since the indoor pool was being cleaned up since some kid puked in the water. Len began to ask Rin's friends to get his answers. Probably not the best thing to do, but he decided to anyways.

"Hey, Gumi...Do you know where Rin works?" Len asked her.

"No. Just that it's in food."

"Hey, Yan He. I've seen Rin talk to you. You know where she works?"

"Um...No." She had to think about how to say no in English before replying since she was a Chinese Exchange student.

"Yukari!"

"...Yes. But I need you to do something for me." Yukari was under a tree drawing when Len had found her.

"What is it?" Len asked. Yukari looked at the ground, as if ashamed.

"...Get my bunny hood from that tree. Misazu the bully threw it there." Yukari pointed to the dark purple bunny hooded jacket. Len climbed into the Sakura tree and threw down to her. He climbed down, seeing her happily put it on.

"There." Len smiled at her.

"She works at..."

Rin was in the front of the house taking orders, acting cute, and lovable. She was worried Len would find out where she worked. She would die of embarrassment, regardless if he was her fake boyfriend or some guy she hoped to never fully fall in love with. Besides, Len would probably gawk at her the whole time if he did...

"I request Miss Rin."

"A course! Rin~ you have a requester!" Her senpai Miku Hatsune called for her. Miku and she worked here under the special permission.

"Yes Senpai~!" Rin said in a happy, cutesy tone. She quickly went to the door and curtsied, "Arigatoo Gozimasu-"She wanted to die.

"Hey Rin..." It was Len. He examined Rin's outfit: a reddish-pink maid dress that revealed a bit of her cleavage, a white apron, white ruffles, and red heels. She had a matching red-pink ribbon in her hair with white barrettes. It was appropriate attire, for someone who worked at a maid café.

Who is Rin's dad? ...Mind you, I have a character list, but only for my eyes! :p The one for Vocaloid House I was supposed to remove, but didn't. This time, it's one a separate word document! Back to the point, why do Rin and Miku have permission to work here? Will Len and Rin go on that date? And dame is a type of no that means "no, you can't/not allowed" and Len's not allowed to know, so that's why. And Len was still saying "Where do you work?" when he said it in Japanese according to Google. ~Kingdom Mitsumi


	4. Chapter 4: Rin's Job and Dad!

Chapter 4: Rin's a Maid? Len Goes Home with Her?

_I want to die...I want to die...I can't believe he's here...That little bastard...He's a little bastard...Remember Rin...you're 'dating' him for the money...the money...God, I sound horrible, but I could buy a lot of accessories and posters with it..._

Rin stood in front of him, wishing she could die as he stared at her with that smile. Len was wishing she would've told him about this job. He didn't think any differently of her, though hoped he could get a discount since she was his 'girlfriend.'

"She's my girlfriend...Isn't she cute?" Len asked Miku. Miku giggled. Rin wanted to strangle him.

"Good to see you Len, and yes she is..." Miku smiled, "I didn't know you two were dating...You get a 20% discount!" He got his discount.

"...Where would you like to sit?" Rin asked him, holding in her anger and asking cutely, "We have booths or tables since it's raining."

"Hey, Miku-san, can I have her call me master or something?" Len ignored Rin for a moment to ask Miku.

"A course!" Miku nodded. Rin was wishing she could work at a normal café.

"Rin, can you call me..." Len thought about it for a moment, "Len-kun? Maybe next time, Master." He was certainly milking every moment of this.

"Yes, Len-kun." Rin forced herself to say it in the same cute tone, "Where would Len-kun like to sit?"

"A table, if you don't mind." Len told her. Rin took him to a table and pulled the chair out for him. He sat down and she gave him a menu to look over while she tended to her other customers.  
Honestly, Len felt like a character from one of the animes his sister had seen. I mean, Rin was working at a maid café and Len was enjoying being her to piss her off and keep up their charade. Plus, he was getting a discount thanks to their dating charade. It was worth it all.

"So, Len-kun, have you decided what you'll be having to eat?" Rin asked sweetly. Len nodded.

"Yeah...Just some chocolate dipped bananas with Pepsi. And whip cream." Len handed her the menu, and whispered into her ear, "Don't hold back on the whip cream, if you know what I mean." Rin's face got red.

"I hate you." She whispered back. She left for the kitchen.

"I love you too, Rin-Rin!" Len sweetly yelled out, making sure EVERYBODY heard it. Rin wanted to strangle him.

When Rin finished work at 5:30pm and changed into her school uniform, Rin had received a call from her father. Len stood with her at the bus stop. She opened her yellow flip phone with the orange charm on it and answered it.  
"Yes papa?" She answered that way, "I just got off of work. I want you to meet someone tonight ... He's my boyfriend. Don't worry, he's not a pervert and he's my age. ... Okay. Love you daddy." She got off the phone and smiled at Len evilly.

"...You little bitch." He got out his smartphone with the orange and black tiger case and called his brother, "...Hey Rinto. ...I was at a café with my girlfriend, I don't have homework. ... Fine, but I'm going to meet Rin's family. ... Yeah, Yeah, I'll behave. Bye." Len hung up and looked at Rin, "...Let's go."

The two went on the blue bus all the way to Rin's house, a normal house similar to Len's with a ground and second floor. They walked inside and took their shoes off, "Tadaima!" Rin called out. A man came out from the living room. He was nearly 40 with past the chin length wavy blonde hair, blue eyes, and wore a black dress shirt, no tie, and jeans. He looked like a ladies man to Len.

"Papa, this is Len, my boyfriend." Rin introduced Len to her father, "Len goes to school with me."

"It's good to meet you Len...My Rin's father, Leon. Just call me Leon here." Leon shook Len's hand. Len looked at Rin, confused. Where else would he see her father at?

"My father's the principal." Len froze at her words. ...It would explain a lot.

"G-good to meet you sir...Your daughter's a lovely girl." Len kept his cool.

"Lily! Make sure you cook enough for Rin's boyfriend and us!" Leon called to his niece.

"Okay!" Lily called back.

"I'll take you to my room." Rin led Len by the hand up the stairs and to her room.

Her room had orange wallpaper with a desk, a computer, posters of singers, a nice bed, and a decent living space for her age. Rin sat on the bed, gesturing Len to sit beside her. Len was uncomfortable being in a girl's room. A girl not related to him. He knew people always assumed something dirty and didn't want to deal with that.

"So, with 98,000 yen split in half...that leaves about 49,000 for both of us." Rin told him, "It's times like these American dollars are worth something here..."

"Yeah. Lui used to live in America before some job transfer with his dad. His aunt and uncle are loaded and give him money on a monthly basis." Len explained to her. Rin nodded.

"Anyways, why did Lui bring up this stupid bet?" Rin asked. No offense, but it's not every day that these bets happened. When they did, there was always a story.

"...He said I'm horrible with the ladies." Len admitted. Rin snickered at him.

"I'd imagine." She said, "I remember you from middle school." Len was surprised. He didn't remember her.

In middle school, Len was an evil boy. Not really, just a cocky bastard. Because of his reputation and attitude, most girls that weren't sluts or desperate women never wanted to date him. They'd talk to him, but that was it. Luckily, it seemed as if after only two years of middle school, then being home schooled until now, paid off. No one really remembered him.

"...You were in middle school? Here?" Len asked her. Rin nodded with a sigh.

"In the same homeroom since Kindergarten." Rin replied, "You never noticed?"

"...No."

"I had a piece of hair that always stood up for some damn reason and wore really big glasses." Rin sighed. Now Len remembered. He usually ignored her, that's why he didn't remember her.

"...So YOU were that girl I ignored." Len nodded slowly. Rin rolled her eyes at him. She was used to comments like that but at least he was being semi-nice about it.

"Oh Rin-Rin...Len...Dinner's done!" Leon called them downstairs. The teens went down to the dining room. After the usual, "Ittadakimasu!" everyone ate dinner. When dinner was finished, so began the 20 questions all parents asked their children's partners. And Len knew he would regret it all.

"So Len, are you into sports?"

"Yeah. I'm on the swim team."

"Do you have siblings?"

"Yeah, a brother in high school and a sister in middle school."

"What's your brother's name?"

"Rinto."

"Oh, he's such a nice boy. Did you get good grades while being home schooled?"

"Yes."

"You know, you do look like Rinto. He never talks about you when he's in the office doing volunteer work."

"I wonder why."

"How did you and my daughter meet?"

"At school."

"How sweet...High school romance...Do you expect to be with her forever?"

Len smirked at Rin as he glanced at her, "Yes. Forever until we die of natural Vocaloid deaths. We're going to get married in the Caribbean and have children once we're in our twenties."

"How sweet! I'm so glad you love her so much!"

"She's the sweetest little thing ever."

"She is...My little Orange Cake..."

"Daddy!"

"I call her my Sweet Tangerine."

"Len!"

"Rin, he's perfect!"

It was then Len knew, he could really pull this off.

Len is a little bastard, ain't he? And word 2013 sucks. I typed in It's and it could decide between It's or its. No matter what. Damn you word. And Len's expressions are supposed to be similar to Usui's (From Maid-Sama, the hot blonde guy who speaks English in episode 2 (or 3) during this chapter. That's how I pictured him in this chapter. And one more chapter of this then the sequel of Vocaloid House, Vocaloid Manor: The Murderous Revenge! (name subject to change)~Kingdom Mitsumi


	5. Chapter 5: The Swim Meet!

Chapter 5: Swim Meet Date? Who will score Gold?

For the next month, the bet carried on smoothly. Once a week Len would visit the maid café afterschool just to annoy Rin, and for the discount. Everyone believed that they were dating, which was good for the money hungry blonde twins. However, they both were happy that this was going well. Len approached her one day before class.  
He had a swim meet at the school today, and he needed Rin to be there. For one, he knew girlfriends always attended their boyfriends' sport events, and vice-a-versa. Two, he wanted to make sure someone watched his shirtless body swim in the cold water.

"Hey. Rin. You don't have work today, so I need you to do something." Len approached her at her locker. Rin closed the locker door.

"What now?" Rin asked him, "...What? Did Lui add something?"

"No." Len shook his head, "Where'd you...never mind." Len told her, "I have a swim meet today and you need to be there."

"Why?" Rin asked him.

"Because, people need to believe I'm your boyfriend by seeing you at my sport thing. You're doing volleyball now and I would attend one of your games. Mine last an hour at the most." Len explained to her, "You swim from one end to another twice then you're done and the fastest gets a medal."

"Okay, okay." Rin didn't want to hear anymore, "I know how the sport works, don't tell me."

"So, you'll be there?" Len asked her, "Right?"

"Yes."

Rin was in art before school ended, making strokes on the paper with her paintbrush. She sat at a table with Yukari and Miku. Yukari was drawing realistic bunnies and Miku was having issues drawing anything. Miku's strong point wasn't art at all. It was her weak point, the weakest point. Rin on the other hand was distracted and still making strokes on the paper. The girls seemed to notice.

"What's wrong Rin-chan?" Miku asked her. Rin looked up.

"...Nothing." Rin shook her head with a smile.

"You sure? You look distracted. Is it Len?" Miku asked her. She was worried about Rin, since she was Rin's senpai.

"...Yes. It is." Rin admitted.

"Did Len do something to you?" Yukari asked, not looking up from her paper. She began to color the bunnies in.

"No, he didn't." Rin shook her head again, "I'm just amazed how serious he is by...this relationship. I never imagined him to beg me to go to one of his meets..."

"That's how boyfriends and girlfriends are!" Miku smiled at her, "You'll be okay Rin! Len's a nice boy!"

"...For the most part." Rin had to agree. For the most part, Len could be nice when he tried. Otherwise, he was an annoying asshole or worse: A Bastard.

"If Len tries anything..." Yukari still didn't look up as she said this, "I'll kill him." Rin and Miku stared at the normally quiet, sweet Yukari for a moment. Rin and Miku shuddered and decided to ignore what she had said.

Len had gotten out of class early to prepare for the meet, which started promptly after school. He was changing into the swim tights when Gumo walked over to him with Lui. Len shut the locker and looked at them.  
Len didn't really know Gumo. They hadn't talked much since Gumo was older and they only interacted during swim practice. Len knew Gumo was overprotective and Gumi's twin. That, and he was a lot like Rinto given by what Len had heard Gumo say over the last month of school.

"Hey...What's up?" Len asked them.

"Lui told me you're dating Gumi's friend." Gumo smiled a bit, as if relieved he wasn't dating Gumi, "I'm glad you're hanging out with Rin. She's a lonely girl. Gumi's glad too. She says Rin has perked up a bit since you two have dated."

"Oh...yeah...Thanks." Len scratched the back of his head nervously. He had guessed Rin had become more talkative since they first met, but then again, she had to talk to him to give off the appeal they were dating. Or, maybe she was growing a backbone?

*She told off those bullies yesterday.* Lui signed to Len, with a worried expression, *They said they'd get revenge on her. I'm worried they'll do something horrible to Rin-chan.*

"I won't let them. I'll protect my little tangerine." Len had decided to give Rin a cute nickname, which was Tangerine. First off, it had her name in it. Second, she loved oranges a lot, and tangerines were similar to oranges.

"That's a cute nickname, Len." Gumo smirked at him, finding that hilarious as well as cute, "Creative man..."

*Yeah, Len's good at nicknames.* Lui signed to Gumo, *Y'know? I think he'd be good at making names for people at some office.*

"We should probably head out there, it'll be starting soon and I'm sure Rin wants to see me shirtless." Len told them, "She's never really seen me shirtless...I'm sure she'd love it."

The Swim Meet was against a rival school. Everyone was lined up in certain lanes, ready to swim. Len was in lane 3, and the 2nd out of four people to go. He scanned the bleachers for Rin and found her with her sketchbook watching him. Much to his irritation, Lenka was next to her. She was probably talking about how he once dived off a diving board and lost his trunks or something embarrassing to her. Lenka always did things like that to him, and only him. Never Rinto. Why? He didn't know.

"Round 1! ...Ready, Set, and Go!" The 1st 7 people swam.  
Len was still looking at Rin as if memorized by her. He didn't know why, but the sun reflected off of her and made her look like a goddess.

"Round 1 End! Round 2, get ready!"  
She simply sat at the bleachers, laughing and looking beautiful. Len could stare at her all day if he could...There was something about her...

"Round 2! ...Ready, Set, and Go!"  
She looked back to the swimmers, eating her popcorn with Lenka and Kaiko. Len wondered if she'd stick her fingers in her mouth to get popcorn oil and salt off of them. He licked his lips a little.

"Round 2 End! Round 3, get ready!"  
When Len heard 'Round 3' after 'End', he got into his readying position, taking in a breath. He'd win the gold for Rin. She was like the Goddess of the Sun, touched by the golden hands of a Savior or something around those cheesy lines. He'd get the gold for not only the school, but for this goddess.

"Round 3! ...Ready, Set, and Go!"  
Len dove into the water and swam deftly through the cold water from one end of the 5 foot pool to the next, and then back and so again. He had his eyes closed the first lap, but kept them open the last lap. When he made it back, he got out and sat on the bench, panting and heaving from exhaustion. He had no idea what time he had gotten, but he was fine with that.

"Round 3 End! Last Round, get ready!"  
Len looked up at Rin, who was smiling right at him. Len smiled back. He hadn't noticed before, but she didn't wear a push-up bra. So they were natural. Maybe she was just the natural type of girl...He wanted to be with a girl like that.

"Last Round! ...Ready, Set, and Go!"  
Len leaned back against the white wall, please with himself. He felt as if Rin was proud of him, even without knowing what time he had gotten. He'd laugh if he got the gold.

"All swimmers! Please get dressed while we find the Top 3 times!"  
All the swimmers returned to the locker room. A lot of the guys, even Rinto, congratulated Len. Apparently, he had gone pretty fast in the water. Len put his pants on over his swim tights, too tired to put his boxers on. The announcer came back on as Len put his glasses on his face.

"We have found the Top 3 Times! Will all the swimmers come out so we can crown our winner?"  
The boys from the two teams came back out of their locker rooms and sat on the bench, awaiting to hear the Top 3.

"In 3rd place, we have a Mr. Yuu from Sapporo High!" Yuu came up and received a bronze medal.

"In 2nd place, we have a Mr. Asano Yuto from West Okal High!" A boy from the other team, probably a 3rd year, came up and received his silver medal.

"Then, from the winning school and in 1st place to receive the medal...Mr. Len Kagamine from Sapporo High!" Len was shocked to hear his own name announced and received his gold medal. But, all he noticed was Rin's cheering.

And the plot thickens! And so, now, I will begin Vocaloid Manor. Hope you're excited to hear! Are Rin and Len developing feelings for each other despite hate? Will Len have more shirtless scenes? Will that date ever happen? Tune in next time! To view chapter 6, please go to the chapter select and select the one at the bottom that says The Date. I replaced it in a weird way because I forgot there was an easier way...Sorry for the inconvienance ~Kingdom Mitsumi


	6. Chapter 6: The Date!

Chapter 6: The Double Date? What's On Your Neck?

(Sorry about posting the wrong chapter...I had no idea...Just uploaded the wrong file with the SH name...)

Len sat on the bench in the locker room, only shirtless with his pants on, marveling at his prize: the gold medal. He felt proud of himself, though most of his determination came from Rin. He didn't understand why Rin made him power himself for such a thing, but hey, his school was now a small step closer to the championships. Just 19 more meets to go.

*Hey Len. Congrats!* Lui signed, sitting next to him with his clothing on, *How about we celebrate with that double date? You're ready, right?*

"Thanks, and sure." Len accepted finally, "When will it be?"

*Tomorrow, at 7? At that fancy new American diner place.* Lui signed. Len nodded, *I'll tell Merli! Congrats, again!* Lui left after that.

"What? You accepted without my consent?"  
Rin had went to Len's after the swim meet to discuss the date and what to do. Rin had wanted a say in the approval of this date, but a course hadn't. Len sat on the bed next to her, but she held a pillow, having it stuff in between her knees and body.

"Yeah, and?" Len didn't care about her consent, "We're a 'couple' now, Rin. We have to go on a date...you know...those one month anniversary things?" Rin sighed.

"Fine, but how do we do this?" Rin asked, "What time should I be here or where? And should I dress formal or casual?"

"Probably casual." Len replied, "And come to my house at 6. We'll leave at 6:30 to the place. It's that American foods diner. The new one."

"Oh, I've been there. It's good." Rin nodded, "What if we have to kiss?" Both blushed a bit at that thought. Yes, they did it once, but only once when they accepted the bet.

"...Well, we kiss. There's no way to get around it." Len said after hesitation, "Okay? We'll be fine as long as we play it cool. We need to make them remember that yes, we are a couple and so we can win this bet!"

"...Alright. Whatever you say." Rin checked her phone, a new text message, "I have to go home...I'll find an outfit. Bye." Rin left the home, only for Lenka to invade Len's room.

"Onii-chan's going on a date?" She squealed. Len rolled his eyes.

"A double date, with Lui, and Merli-chan." Len told her, "Don't be so giddy. You aren't going."

"I know, but you'll go on a double date with me when I get a boyfriend!" Lenka smiled. Len rolled his eyes at her once again.

"Whatever, whatever." Len nodded, somehow agreeing to such a thing if it were to ever happen, "Is it dinner time yet?"

"Almost." Lenka looked a bit sad now, "Why can't Onii-san hire a nanny so he doesn't have to work so hard?" Len looked at his sister, sighing at her question.

"Nannies are expensive. The school's paying for our house and the little things, plus Rinto has a job...Don't worry." Len patted her head, "When you're our age, you can start cooking so Rinto can take a break, okay?"

"Okay Onii-chan! I'll start practicing now!" Lenka left the room to go help her older brother.  
_...Maybe we'll take a vacation when I win this bet..._

*Knock! Knock!* The knock at the door that next night meant Rin was there, all dolled up for the date. Len was in his room, making sure he looked nice. He wore a white collared shirt with a black bow, a black sleeveless vest with some checkered print on it, black dress pants, and black dress shoes. He quickly went downstairs and answered the door before Rinto or Lenka could.  
"Hey Ri-...Wow." He gawked at Rin for a brief moment.  
She wore a ruffled black dress with a white sash and bow around her wrist, poufy sleeves, and black heels. She didn't wear a bow in her hair for once, but had black barrettes in her hair to keep her bangs out of her face. Len thought she looked beautiful, but he wouldn't say it.

"You look nice..." Rinto complimented her, "You two play nicely upstairs." Len mumbled as he led Rin up the stairs at Rinto's snide comment. Len shut the door behind them.

"Okay, so I need to do something real fast." Len told her. Rin sat on the bed.

"What is it?" Rin asked, only to be cut off before she could say anything else. Len was sucking at her neck, making her face get red. He stopped after whole two minutes.

"There." He did a thumbs up. Rin looked in his mirror and wanted to murder him.

"YOU GAVE ME A HICKEY YOU JACKASS!" Rin hissed, trying to keep her voice down so no one else would hear her yell at him.

"Yes. So they can't say we're not sexually involved. Not sex but the other stuff." Len said, "Plus, you're wearing lotion."

"I KNOW I AM!" Rin hissed, "I have to cover this!"

"Try as hard as you can..." Len smirked, "You can't cover it, and it's 6:30."

They met up with Lui and Merli at the restaurant minutes before 7. Lui wore a red hoodie jacket, light blue shirt, black pants, and red shoes. He looked more casual then Len. Merli wore a fluffy white jacket, black shirt, pink skirt, and pink heels. She had a pink flower in her hair.  
They went inside and sat at a table. Len was looking at the menu, marveling at the foods in the menu.

"...Rin-chan, what's on your neck?" Merli asked with much hesitation. Rin blushed for a moment.

"...Well...um..." Rin was already planning her revenge on Len, "Len and I were...making out...and he decided to give me a hickey."

"Yeah...she enjoyed it." Len remarked. Merli nodded.

*I'm amazed Len. Only within a month? She must trust you.* Lui signed as he looked through the menu.

"Yeah, she's my tangerine." Len put his arm around Rin, smiling. Rin smiled, as she had perfected her revenge.

The date went over well, and Len and Rin only had to kiss twice. Len was walking Rin home, worried about her smile. She was planning something behind his back. What it was, he didn't know, and didn't like. Rin kissed him on his cheek before entering her house, leaving Len to take a cab home.  
_What is Rin planning now...?_

Short chapter, but I don't care. I'm taking a break for a week or two from Fanfiction to work on other things. What is Rin planning? Do you know? Do you want to know? Do we really think Len will get his ass kicked for that hickey? Probably. ~Kingdom Mitsumi


	7. Chapter 7: Rin's Revenge!

Chapter 7: TangeRINe's Growth? What's the Catch?

A month had passed, leading Len and Rin to a week before Halloween. Rin still hadn't done anything horrible to Rin since he gave her that hickey. And the bet was still on, much to Len and Rin's joy. Len was at school that Monday, early due to a swim meet, and was waiting for Rin at her locker. He often looked at his watch, even though he knew she wouldn't be there until 7:40.

"...There she-is?" Len looked up, and nearly passed out.

The semi-flat girl known as his 'Tangerine' was now a full-fledged looking teenager. Her hair was now right above her shoulders, and a shade lighter. She wore a white ribbon in her hair and the same clips. She still wore the standard girls' uniform, but now wore a black and pink hoodie over it. She was only an inch or so below Len, and had more of a feminine curve. Her breasts were now believable mid C's, which had confirmed Len's theory that she had been wearing a push-up bra.

"...What are you staring at?" She asked as she did her combination, not even looking at him.

"Did you have puberty overnight?" Len asked her, partially joking.

"No. On Saturday. That's why I didn't call you." Rin replied, seeming irritated by her puberty.

"...You sound like I'm your boyfriend." He whispered. Rin blushed a bit.

"Shut up." She muttered and held his hand to class.

During class, people did stare at Rin. But, when the guys ogled her, Len threatened them, with success. Rin was happy when it was lunch, since she ate on the roof and no one would keep staring at her.  
She loved how she looked now to be honest. She loved her hair being long, and finally not having to wear push-up bras. Plus, she thought she looked prettier. But, Rin had forgotten about the reactions of her peers. And in some cases, her teachers who had mistaken her to be a new student. It was a love-hate situation for her.

"Rin, you look so beautiful..." Merli loved her friend's new appearance as well, just liked she loved her old appearance.

"Thanks Merli." Rin smiled.

"Yeah, I thought she was drop-dead gorgeous before." Len smirked, putting his arm around her. He had to keep up appearances, as did she.

*You're trying to get brownie points.* Lui joked. Len rolled his eyes.

"Rin-chan...You're so cute...Did you drink lots of milk?" Gumi asked her. Rin wanted to spit her juice out at her.

"Gumi! WHY?" Rin asked her, "Just why?"

"It's a valid question." Gumi claimed.

"No it's not." Yukari mumbled, sipping her milk. Gumi ignored her.

*So what are you doing for Halloween?* Lui asked Len in sign language, as usual.

"I don't know." Len shrugged. He hadn't done much for it since two years ago.

*Well, my parents are holding a huge party at my house if you want to come.* Lui signed, *Sounds fun? Right? There's going to be tons of candy.*

"Sure, sounds fun." Len turned to Rin, "Think you can go?"

"Probably." Rin nodded, "Oh. Len. I need to tell you something after school."

They went through the day and after swim practice, Len had met up with Rin outside the bathrooms. She had a bag in her hand and a smirk on her face. It couldn't be good. The smirk looked evil, and calculating, as if she had an evil idea in store for him. It was probably for the whole hickey thing...

"What?" Len asked, "We're all alone. You want me to take your virginity?"

"No." Rin smiled, "I have another idea. You're going to be me."

"What." Len didn't comprehend.

"I'm going to make you look just like me." Rin smiled evilly, "And then, make you go to work."

"...Don't tell me...At the maid café?" Len had a very, very bad feeling now.

"Yes." Rin nodded, "Get in the bathroom. Sit on a stool I have in there."  
Len did as told, sitting in the pink wallpapered room with white tile.

"I'll do your hair...and make-up..." Rin sweetly said, taking his ponytail down and messing with his hair.

"Stop sounding like my sister." Len mumbled, "Be glad I'm letting you do this."

"Yeah, yeah."  
When Rin was done with the arrogant boy, he looked almost like her. Rin had to put a push-up bra on him and shave his legs a tiny bit. She primped the maid dress a bit, which Len despised wearing.

"I hate you." Len hissed, "How can you wear this?"

"I'm a girl." Was her reply.

Len had to endure the workload of any maid at the maid café. He dealt with perverts, boys he didn't know, and pretend he was Rin. Luckily, he could imitate Rin's voice, which helped greatly. It was still creepy that he was serving boys, since he was one. Len had been more annoyed when Rin showed up disguised as him, and was pulling it off well. He knew it was definitely because of the hickey. No one would be this cruel unless it was for such a reason.

"...That was horrible..." Len had changed out of it once her shift ended and made himself look manly again. Rin looked like herself again.

"That's for that damn hickey." Rin told him. So, he had been right again.

"So, what are you going to wear to the party?" Len asked her, "I don't know what I'll be to be honest."

"I don't know. I'll have to look in the women's department." Rin replied, "Because of my newfound growth."

"You mean boobs?" Len asked bluntly. Rin glared at him. He then requested, "Can you be a sexy robin?"

"WHAT." Rin wanted to kick his ass.

"...Sexy Disney Princess?" Len asked again. When Rin was ready to punch him, he said, "Whatever you choose is fine."

"...That's what I thought you little bastard." Rin muttered, "Well...I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah." Len quickly kissed her cheek, leaving her stunned, "Bye." And left for home. Rin stood there for a moment.

"Why did he...? Is he messing with me?" She mumbled to herself, and went to the bus stop.

_Rin...She's so grown-up. She's a bit sexier, but she was cute before...Why did I kiss her? I_s _it because I'm in love? No...That's a stupid reason. I can't love her. She doesn't love me. And I'm fine with that. I have a brother and a sister. Sure, my mom and dad are engineers and scientists who don't give two fucks what happens to us, but that's fine. All I need is my true immediate family...I don't need love from her...Right? ...Right. I can't doubt myself. Not now. Not ever._

And the plot thickens! ...Well Len's backstory does. It's kind of like a plot. The poll from Magic Kitty is still on...I'll set it up on my profile to make it easier. Please give a review, or favorite, or whatever. I enjoy your support. I'll do less next week due to Kingdom Hearts. I have a computer in my homeroom (a study hall) and so I'll be able to type during school for 30 minutes every day. This story will be about twenty chapters or at least above ten I'm guessing because I have to cover every month, holiday, etc. ~Kingdom Mitsumi


	8. Chapter 8: The Halloween Party!

Chapter 8: What's The Outfit? Is the Party Going to be Awesome?

Len waited outside the large mansion for his date. It was Halloween night, and to be specific, the night where Lui's big Halloween bash was taking place. Len had decided to dress up as a vampire. He wore an unbuttoned black dress shirt, dark denim jeans with some holes, and he had some bat wings on and glow-in-the-dark fangs. He had a cape in his hands to put on later, since he couldn't tie the back up by himself and Rinto had left before Len dressed up with Lenka.

"Where's Rin...?" Len was impatient. He wanted soda, and candy.

"Sorry I'm late...!" Rin arrived, and stunned him once again.  
She was a sexy-kind of sexy-cat. She wore a black frilled dress that exposed some of her cleavage and ended at her mid-thigh. The sleeves were off the shoulder and poufy. Her shoes were black kitten heels with pink bows. She had painted on black whiskers, a pink spot on her nose, and black cat ears on her head. There was even a black collar around her neck with a pink bell. She looked stunning, and a bit sexy with some cute to her.

"...You look nice." Len simply said, "Is that why you took so long?"

"Yes. I wanted to do a smoky eye for eye shadow, but messed up. Lily had to help." Rin explained quickly, "Can we get candy? I'm hungry."

"Yeah, we can go in." Len held her hand and walked her inside.

The party was in full swing, and almost the whole school was there! Probably due to word-of-mouth rather than invites. Either way, there were a variety of tables with candy and snack foods, and two tables for just drinks. There was a DJ and a dance floor where most of everybody was. Some people were on an upstairs level talking and hanging out. Rin dragged Len over to her friend, Teto and Yan He the transfer student, who were all on the upstairs level.  
Teto was dressed up as a serial killer. She had fake blood on her face and wore a raggedy dress with fake blood stains. The dress was a simple pink dress with ripped sleeves and ends. She wore laced boots to her knees and held a fake chainsaw with fake blood on it. Teto looked pretty proud in her costume, which appeared to be home-made.  
Yan He on the other hand was a panda bear, because she didn't know she didn't have to be an animal. She wore a black and white dress with a matching hood that had panda ears. The dress ended right above her knee and was sleeveless. Her shoes were black flats and wore white stockings. She looked adorable.

"Ah, Rin. This is your boyfriend." Teto eyed him. She didn't like Len.

"Teto. You've already met him." Rin reminded her.

"I don't like him." Teto bluntly said. Rin face-palmed herself.

"See Teto? Rin's an animal too." Yan He gestured to Rin.

"A sexy cat." Teto corrected her.

"Oh. Hi Len. You are a vampire, correct?" Yan He asked him. She was getting pretty good at speaking their language.

"Yeah. A Sadistic Vampire..." Len added, nudging Rin. Rin rolled her eyes.

"He's a vampire." Rin repeated, "Where's Gumi?"

"Gumo won't let her leave the house being a sexy maid." Teto replied, "You should've gone as that." Teto knew about Rin's job.

"I agree." Len agreed with her. Rin nudged him harder than he had nudged her.

"Shut up Len, and no." Rin refused to dress up like that.

"...Gumo is overprotective." Yan He giggled, "I wish I had a brother."

"Brothers are annoying sometimes." Len said, knowing from experience, "But then again, I'm sure it's different for a girl."

"It is dummy." Teto hissed. She really hated him.

"...Oh um, there's Gumi!" Rin saw Gumi and Gumo enter the party and pointed towards them, seeing how the current conversation was not going well.  
Gumo was pirate. He wore a brown pirate hat with a red bandana stuffed with brightly colored feathers, and an eye patch. His costume consisted of a sleeveless navy jacket, white collared shirt, baggy brown jeans, and brown boots. He looked annoyed, probably due to Gumi.  
Gumi on the other hand was a princess. She wore a silver tiara in her hair and had dark make-up on. Her dress was still grown-up for her, since it did expose her cleavage. It was blue and fancy, with poufy sleeves and was a ballroom gown. There was a white band around her waist to show off her womanly figure. She even wore white heels that were 5inches. She seemed happy.

"Gumi, don't flirt." Gumo told her, "Or let them flirt with you."

"Fine." She reluctantly agreed. She'd still flirt. Gumo left to go find his friends. Gumi went over to her friends.

"So you were able to go as a princess?" Rin asked her. Gumi pouted.

"Yeah...Gumo's way too overprotective." Gumi pouted to her friend. It often got on her nerves.

"Len, you have a sister right?" Yan He asked him, "Are you overprotective of her?"

"...I wouldn't say so." Len mumbled. He was a little overprotective at times. But that was natural since Lenka was younger, and naïve, "I'm just...keeping her safe. Rinto does most of that stuff." Rinto did in his own way, so Len wasn't lying for once.

"Rin...I'm going to dance with Yan He." Teto told her, "Want to join? Or hang out with your boyfriend?"

"You make it sound like a crime to hang out with him." Rin muttered. But she said aloud, "Yeah, I'll come down in a moment. I need some more soda."

"I'm going to find a boyfriend! Byes!" Gumi went downstairs, followed by Yan He and Teto.

"Trying to get alone time with me?" Len asked Rin, "I'd thought you'd want to dance most of the night..."

"I will. Are you going to?" Rin asked him, "There are slow songs."

"...I guess I'll have to." Len sighed. He could dance, thanks to Rinto, but Len didn't care for it.

"You make it sound like I'm forcing you..." Rin pouted, looking away. She was wondering why she cared so much about his reaction.

"Well, um..." Len was honestly surprised by her response, and struggled to find something to say, "I meant that I'm okay with it...Like um...Yeah."

"Okay." Rin mumbled, sighing, "Do you want some soda?"

"Already got one." Len held a can in his hand, but had another that he handed to her.

"...Thanks." She smiled a teensy bit and opened it. She took a gulp and headed downstairs.  
Len watched from the railway, smiling. Then, someone tapped on his shoulder. He looked behind him: Lui and Merli.  
Lui was a superhero, with a black mask with eye holes, a red tight shirt, white tights, and a fake gold belt around his waist. There was a big L on his chest too. Probably painted on Len suspected.  
Merli was a winged fairy. She wore a black corset with pink lining, pink tutu, pink and black fairy wings, black tights, and pink heels. It oddly suited her.

*Enjoying the party?* Lui asked him.

"Yeah. There's a lot of food, good music." Len nodded.

"You aren't dancing with Rin?" Merli asked him.

"I'm going to eat a bit before I do." Len said, "Dance with when the slow song starts."

*Yeah, I think my parents went overboard. AGAIN.* Lui rolled his eyes.

"...You sure this is overboard?" Len asked, thinking Lui was joking.

*I guess there was that birthday where they got the real elephants.* Lui silently sighed. Len sadly knew Lui wasn't joking.

"Ah, a slow song's starting..." Merli could tell by the instrumental, and turned to Lui, "Lui-kun..? Want to dance?"

*A course, my lady.* Lui took her hand and led her down the stairs. Len had one more candy bar, before heading down to.

"Ready to dance?" "Woah!"  
Len appeared behind Rin, spinning her around to face him and put his hand on her waist. His other hand was on her shoulder. Rin blushed a bit, before getting close to Len. She put one hand on his back and the other on his shoulder.

"Missed me?" Len asked her. Rin rolled her eyes.

"No...But I'm glad you're dancing with me." Rin admitted, "You're a good dancer."

"Thanks...Rinto forced me to take a class...Damn brats thought Vocaloids couldn't dance." Len snickered on those children from his past.

"Humans are weird." Rin had to admit, "Super weird."

"Yeah...We give some form of equality to other humans but not Vocaloids." Len agreed, "I guess we just weren't meant to understand them."

"I agree." Rin smiled, and put her head on Len's chest. Len's face got pink.

_ I don't want this moment to end..._

Did you like the cute chapter? I hope so. The poll I've mentioned is on my profile. Your vote counts. No joke. I promises. Regardless, I will do the apocalypse story. Just saying. But it won't be first. 'Cause my fans' opinions matter. That's why you should give me a review. ...Please? I promise I'll keep typing chapters. ...I'm still going to be playing Kingdom Hearts next week so don't try to get me out of that. ~Kingdom Mitsumi


	9. Chapter 9: The Rumor!

Chapter 9: A Fresh Breath of Winter? Rin at Risk?

Now it was winter in Sapporo, and the city certainly looked like it. There was snow everywhere and much to the annoyance of many students, school was still active. Christmas break would be next week, and everyone was excited. Especially Len, who then realized he'd have to plan to do something special with Rin.

"Shit...shit...Mother flipping shit..." Len walked down the hall, heading to the chorus room where Rin would be. He got a pass from Mr. Kaito, who was apparently on an ice cream high, "What the hell does Rin want for Christmas?" He entered the chorus room, only to come in during a rant.

"And then...Oh yes students! And then...!" The chorus teacher was a woman, Miss Prima. She had curly black hair with a white flower in it and green eyes. She wore a black long sleeved jacket with a raspberry dress to her knees. Her shoes were black heels. She was on some form of rant.

"...Hey Len..." Rin motioned him over. Miss Prima wouldn't notice.

"...What the hell did I walk into?" Len bluntly asked.

"One of Miss Prima's rants." A girl said.  
She was a second year, and fairly good looking. She had long pale pink hair with a braid in it and blue eyes. She wore the white collared shirt, black jacket, pink bow, black skirt, and black heels. Len recognized her as one of those students who did a lot of advanced classes.

"Oh, Len, this is IA." Rin quickly introduced him to the girl.

"Basically, Miss Prima's a teacher because of some advice..." IA quietly said, "At least, that's what it sounds like."

"Oh." Len sniffed the air, "Smells minty."

"Miss Prima has a mint addiction." IA added, "She has mints on her 24/7."

"...First an English teacher who's a drunk, next a teacher with a horrible ice cream problem, now this?" Len swore for being Vocaloids, all of them were crazy, "Are WE going to be crazy as adults?"

"Me? No." Rin then said, "You? Possibly."

"Aren't you two dating?" IA asked, "I've heard that a lot. I've heard a lot of rumors about you, Rin."

"...Go on." Rin said. She had a bad feeling.

"Some girls said that you're a maid and a slut. And that Len's your brother." IA revealed.

"WHAT." Rin was pissed, and a bit scared about someone possibly knowing about her work.

"I don't look like Rin at all." Len didn't believe the last one, "I'm not even related to her."

"I assumed so." IA nodded. She didn't believe any of them.

"Who said this?" Rin asked, wanting to know so she could possibly be even more scared.

"Oh. Um, I believe some human girls." IA replied, sounding unsure, "To be specific, Hina, Lynn, and Mari."  
Len remembered them vaguely. He assumed they were those sluts who wanted him to leave Rin the day after the bet. The ones who wore their uniforms slutty and hated Rin.

"...Oh...them." Len nodded.

"...I'm dead." Rin was in a ball, "People will now think I'm some call girl..."

"Rin. You work at a café. You're not a prostitute." Len told her, trying to comfort her in the only way he knew how, "C-calm down..."

"Don't tell me to calm down..." Rin hissed, "You don't understand..."

"Obviously not." Len muttered.

"You're very bad at this." IA told Len bluntly.

"I'm aware." Len said to her, and then turned back to Rin, "C'mon...Let's confront them."

"...But I have to go to work after this." Rin whispered. Len forgot about that.

"Well, if they show up, we'll go from there." Len told her confidently, "So um...cheer up."

Len followed Rin and Miku to work. He waited at a table while they got changed and ready for their shift. Miku quickly took her position at the front to take care of customers, and Rin got ready to be Len's personal waitress, as usual. Rin was setting down Len's usual soda when Miku nervously called for her.

"Coming~!" Rin had a bad feeling in her gut. Len watched from his chair.

"Miku...I didn't know YOU worked here." Rin recognized that evil voice: the leader of the bitches.

"Um...Yes!" Miku had to keep her cool, and nodded, "An-and you requested Rin correct?"

"Yes. Where is she?" Lynn, the second-hand girl, asked. She sounded impatient.

"Sorry for keeping you busy-"Rin bowed, and then looked up. Her technological blood and circuits ran cold.

"Hey Rin..." Hina, the leader, snickered at Rin, "Seat us at a table..."

"...A course." Rin had to keep a smile, even if she wanted to cry. She led them to a table. Len had a bad feeling.

"Oh...Look...It's her boyfriend." Mari pointed at Len as they sat. Rin wanted to die right there, right now.

"Ahh..." Hina turned to Rin, "He visits you?"

"Yeah, I do. The food's good." Len openly said. Plus, there was that discount...

"How sweet..." Mari giggled meanly. Rin gave them their menus.

"What would you like to drink, misses?" Rin asked them, her legs shaking.

"Three green teas. And call us Master." Hina said. Rin nodded.

"Yes...Masters." Rin said it through her teeth and went into the kitchen. Len continued to sip his soda, glaring at the girls.

"...Hm." Len got up and headed for the Employee room when no one was paying attention. He had seen Rin go in there after going to the kitchen. Naturally, he wanted to make sure she was okay.

He could hear quiet crying from a locker. Len went into the changing room, where really no one was at that time, and opened Rin's locker. In the bottom, Rin sat in a ball silently crying. You could only hear her sniffles. Len got to her level, unsure of what to say.  
He was used to comforting his sister when she got like this, but Rin was different. In fact, Rin wasn't his sister and his pretend girlfriend. How was he supposed to comfort her? Well, he would try, and probably fail.

"Rin..." He got her out of the locker and sat her in his lap. She was a bit heavy, but then again, their weights were similar.

"What...?" She had her head buried in his chest.

"...Um, don't cry..." Len knew that wouldn't work, "Um...You want to make them jealous?"

"How?" Rin sniffled, looking up. Her eyes were red and puffy.

"It's really easy." Len wiped her tears away, and began to make out with her. He had an idea. And he knew it would work.

After ten minutes, Len was back at his table, finishing his soda. Rin came back out, now okay, with the green teas. She set them at the girls' table. The humans were pissed, due to the wait. That, and they were bitches.

"What took you so long?" Lynn asked snidely. Rin simply smiled.

"I'm sorry. I was on break, with my other Master." Rin sweetly apologized, "He was a little rough, and horny." Len could hear from his table, and began to blush. He should've gave her lines to say.

"...Rough?" Mari then saw something on Rin's neck, "...What's on your neck?"

"Oh? These?" Rin smiled, as if it was no big deal, "Just some hickeys. I have more." Rin would kill Len later.

"...More?" Lynn repeated. The three looked shocked.

"Yeah. But, some of the locations aren't appropriate to discuss." Rin said, "I wish he'd go slower too...Sometimes I think I'll pass out during it." Len wanted to die of embarrassment, "So, what do you want to eat?"

The next day, the rumors vanished, much to everyone's delight. However, Rin did make Len serve another work day for all the hickeys.

NO, they didn't have sex. Rin was joking. ...Except about some the places where the hickeys could be. Len went a bit overboard. Oh wells. ~Kingdom Mitsumi


	10. Chapter 10: Christmas!

Chapter 10: Christmas Surprise? What are Len's Plans?

It was finally Christmas, and everyone was excited. As usual, it was snowing that day and Len, Rinto, and Lenka were at the tree together. They always spent Christmas morning together, opening their presents and discussing things in general. It was a peaceful time that was often a bit touchy for Len when it came to certain discussions. But, all three enjoyed the family time and the family lunch before doing what they wanted with their friends and loved ones.  
This year, Lenka would spend it with Oliver and Kaiko, much to Oliver's disgust. Rinto would be with his new girlfriend, who was still unknown to his younger siblings. And naturally, Len would spend it with Rin.

"...Can I discuss it?" Rinto suddenly asked Len during the discussion. Len was messing with his new white headphones with blue and yellow lights.

"Discuss what?" Len wasn't paying too much attention.

"Okay then. So, Lenka." Rinto turned to his younger sister, "Did they respond back?"

"...They gave us money..." Lenka looked disappointed, "No letter." Len rolled his eyes. He dreaded this part of the discussion, even if he knew it would always be brought up somehow.

"They aren't going to give us a letter ever. They don't give a shit." Len bluntly told his sister, "Our parents are too busy with work to give two shits. I'm sure they've got tons of kids they don't give a shit about too."

"Len. Language." Rinto reminded him. Len sighed.

"But onii-chan..." Lenka got the envelope out, "Look!" She handed it to Len.

"Fine but..." Len took the money out, and nearly passed out, "Holy mother of fuck."

"Len." Rinto looked at him, "Really?"

"Look at this! It's a lot of yen!" Len gave him the money. Rinto quickly counted it.

"6840 yen...That's a lot..." Rinto was taken aback for once, "That's what I make in two months."

"See?" Lenka was excited, "What will we do with it?"

"Put it in our account." Rinto replied, "What else?"

Len spent the rest of the day planning his afternoon with Rin. His mind was in two places at once, which made it a bit difficult for him. He was thinking about Rin, and she made him feel. At the same time he thought about his parents.  
Len had been made by engineers, just like his brother, and other Vocaloids. For the first six years of life, he, his brother and sister were taken care of by them. Those were good times, when Len was still adorably cute and didn't have glasses. That's how Len saw it at least. Then, one day when Len was six, Len, Lenka, and Rinto were left alone in this house with a single note. It said they'd be living on their own for now on with funds so they could continue schooling and such. Len didn't like to think about it. But right now, he was. And he didn't like it. He hated this feeling.

"...my phone..." Len heard it vibrate, and answered it, "Yes? Len speaking..."

"Hey Len." It was Rin.

"Hey...Um...Rin?" Len scratched his head as he spoke, "Do you like snow?"

"Yes. That's such a weird question." Rin sounded confused, "Are you feeling okay? Are you sick?"

"Sick? No." Len shook his head, "Just tired. I'm trying to plan our day."

"...Really? That's so...sweet...especially when it comes from you." Rin said, sounding shocked.

"Yeah...I'm going to nap...So you get ready for tonight." Len told her, "We'll be out late."

"Okay. Bye." Rin hung up. Len set his phone on his desk and crawled into bed.

_I want to forget...Let me forget 6 years of my life...Let me figure out how to do that on myself...Seriously. I have no fucking idea how to. Is it magic? Or do I manually reset? ...I'll dream about that maybe. Or Rin. ...Rin's kind of cute. ...I wonder what she'll wear tonight...Huh...It'll look nice on her either way...She looks nice in whatever she wears. ...Why am I thinking about this?_

Len woke up at 6pm to an empty house. Lenka had left half an hour ago with Oliver, and Rinto had left shortly after that in his car. Len quickly changed. He put an orange hoodie over his white shirt and denim black jeans on. Len then put his headphones around his neck, the new white ones. He loved those damn things for some unknown reason.  
"How much money do I have?" Len checked his wallet, counting his yen, "I can buy stuff..." The boy then rummaged through his closet for Rin's present. It was wrapped in pink wrapping paper and a green bow on top. Then, after grabbing his key and locking the door, he left for Rin's.

Rin was in her front lawn, patiently waiting for Len. He came by only minutes later. She was wearing a white fluffy cotton coat, a blue dress to her mid-thighs, white stockings, and white boots with a fur trim. Len came up to her, and kissed her cheek, because he saw her dad from the window.

"Ready for a night in the town?" Len asked her, holding her hand.

"Anytime." Rin replied, "I'm ready."

"Then, let's go." Len held her hand as they walked down the street.

A perk of where Rin's house was located at was that she was near the Christmas Tree festival. It was relatively short walk, and where most of Len's plan was to commence at. They got some desserts before sitting down in front of some of the Christmas trees. He handed her the present shortly after.

"Here..." He blushed a bit.

"For me?" Rin asked. She had already given Len a present on the last day of school before break. It had been some gift cards for some different stores he liked.

"Yeah. You got me one. The norm is you get a present today, right?" Len asked her, "Open it."

"Okay, okay." Rin nodded, and opened it: amethyst barrettes. Real amethysts, "OHMYGOD LEN." Rin was ready to have a panic attack.

"...I take it you like them?" Len was hoping she liked them.

"How much did these cost?" Rin asked. She'd feel bad if he spent a lot of money on her.

"Don't worry about that." Len told her. They had been on sale, but still pretty expensive, "Want me to put them in?"

"O-okay." Rin's face got pink.  
Len took her blue barrettes out and placed the amethyst ones in. He handed her the blue ones. Rin put them in her coat pocket.

"...They look beautiful in your hair..." He mumbled, blushing a bit more.

"Thank you..." Rin blushed even more with his compliment.

_...If only I could tell her how she looked to me..._

They spent the rest of the night looking at the Christmas trees and snacking. Rin had decided to spend the whole night at Len's as a sleepover. She knew Len wouldn't try anything. If he did, she, Lily and Yukari would kick his ass. Teto would then kill him, while Gumi was asking Rin multiple questions she didn't need to know.

"When will your brother and sister be home?" Rin asked as she sat on his bed. Len was in his desk.

"Lenka's spending the night with Kaiko, and I think Rinto's going to be home at 2..." Len yawned, rubbing his eyes. He was tired, "Where do you want me to sleep? I was going to go to the couch."

"Just sleep in the bed with me." Rin said, "If you try anything, you'll be dead." She had a point.

"Fine."

They laid in bed, lights off, side by side. Rin quickly fell asleep with her head on Len's arm. Len glanced at her, thinking about how cute she looked. He kissed her, and fell asleep.

Good gods I'm tired...Half way through the story. Christmas is the half-way point. That means we have until June. How many more chapters? We'll find out. Be happy there's 3 chapters today. I'll have another tomorrow, maybe two. And Len is slowly falling more in love with Rin, if you haven't noticed... ~Kingdom Mitsumi


	11. Chapter 11: The Secret!

Chapter 11: Swimming? Who's Your Girlfriend?

In the future, PLEASE tell me if a chapter's wrong/from wrong story. I don't read my fanfiction once I type it. DON'T IGNORE IT BECAUSE IT CAN BE EASILY FIXED IF I'M TOLD SO. Thank you to the person you alerted me on that, because apparently, people didn't notice, or did and weren't going to tell me. It's aggravating as a Fanfiction writer to not be told these things. Too busy with life to read my stories right now. YOUR input does matter, like in these situations.

It was January 7th, and school had started back up. The snow was still falling and everyone had a fun time during Christmas break. It was kind of disappointing for most students to go back to school. Especially Len, who had something new on his mind.

"...What's wrong Len?" Yukari had sensed it during lunch. They were still on the rooftop, despite the weather.

"My brother." Len mumbled. Rin looked concerned.

"Is he okay?" Rin asked. She hadn't heard anything about Rinto lately from him.

"Yeah, he's fine..." Len then hissed, "But he won't tell me who his girlfriend is!"

*What the fuck Len.* Lui shook his head at Len, *That's not your beeswax.*

"Yes it is. As his younger brother, it's my duty." Len said. That, and he wanted to blackmail his brother for once.

"Len. You're ridiculous." Rin sighed, "I'm not like that at all Lily. But then again, I've met her boyfriend."

"Exactly!" Len took his glasses off to clean them as he explained, "He hasn't told me OR Lenka anything about this girl...All we know is she might go to this school and that she's a definite girl."

"Did you stalk men to make sure he was dating a girl or boy?" Merli asked Len.

"No. I watched my brother. I had a hunch it was either Yuu or Gumo. It was neither." Len admitted, "Though I did find out Teto's dating Yuu."

"WHAT." Rin was shocked, "OMG I knew it!" Everyone stared at her, "...ah-hem! Continue...Len darling."

"...Thank you Tangerine." Len was glad she returned to normal, "So, I need to help. He said he'll be out today after school..."

"But today's a half day. Because it's freaking cold." Yukari noted.

"Why are we eating lunch then?" Len asked, just now hearing of this.

"We leave after lunch." Yukari added.

"...Shit. He said he'll be out at 3." Len sighed, "Oh well, I get to spend time with my lovely Rin."

"Yay..." Rin tried to sound enthusiastic. Every time she did something with Len, something odd or weird always happened. Or she wanted to kill him.

"So Lui..." Len had detected her tone, "Did I tell you how Rin and I slept together?"

*WHAT* "Don't take it like that! Len!" "We did SLEEP together!" "Stop it!"

After lunch, Len led Rin to the indoor pool. While it may not seem logical at first why he took her here, it would make more sense once it was explained the indoor pool was heated. Yes, swim season was now over which had been won by the boys of Sapporo High, but there was still the swim P.E class. So naturally, the pool had to be kept heated during the cold winter months for the students. The solution had been a heated pool, which was kept at a comfortable temperature all year long.

"Want to swim?" Len asked her, "The water's a good temperature."

"I don't have a swimsuit." Rin replied. She did, but it wasn't for school.

"Yes you do. I'm not stupid." Sadly, Len was smart enough to know when she lied.

"Fuck you." Rin went to the girl's locker room.  
The locker room for the girls' was white tiled with pink and red wallpaper. The lockers were red and shiny. There was four bathroom stalls, 9 shower stalls, and ten rows of 100 lockers. Rin changed into white bikini two-piece with rainbow polka-dots. The top tied around the neck and the bottoms had ties on the side. She stuffed her clothing in her locker and came back out.  
Len was already wearing black and yellow trunks.

"You had your trunks on under your pants?" Rin asked. She thought he was crazy.

"No. I stripped and put them on in here." Len bluntly said. Rin stared at him like he was insane, "No one saw anything...Did you want to see?" he snickered.

"Hell no. I'm sure it's tiny." Rin muttered and got into the water. He had been right, the temperature was nice, "So warm..."

"Yeah..." Len hopped in, "Best temperature for water, in my opinion."

"Did you want to show off your so called abs?" Rin giggled at Len. She was near the ladder still.

"I'm well-toned thank-you." Len sneered, and noticed her hand wrapped around the ladder railing, "...It's only goes to 8feet deep."

"I-I know." Rin said, looking away from him.

"You can't swim." "What."

"You can't swim, can you?" Len asked her, shaking his head. He knew how to swim because Rinto used to take him and Lenka to the beach all the time.

"I'm a Vocaloid, it's fine if I don't know! I can sing, which is m purpose!" Rin defensively said, "See?!" She went up the singing scale of Do Re Mi Fa Sol La Ti Do and then back down.

"You're being defensive." Len said, "And I can do the same." He did the scale up and then back down, "And I can swim."

"...Shut up...I can't swim...I never learned how to, happy?" Rin mumbled, looking a bit upset. Len sighed. He often forget he couldn't do comebacks all the time with women when it came to these issues. Or Rin was on her period.

"It's easy to learn." Len tried to cheer her up, "I'll teach you tomorrow after school. Deal?"

"...Okay."

At 3:20pm, Rin and Len, who were now dressed, began their stalking mission. Rin had joined him because she had nothing better to do. Plus, she loved being around Len even if half the time she wanted to punch his guts out.  
The two teens had followed Rinto to an outdoor café, where they sat near his table of one acting like a real couple for once. Rinto didn't notice him, since he was on his phone with someone.

"I just got here, don't worry. Okay. Love you too. Bye." Rinto put his phone away and sipped his water.

"Hm..." Len went back to his menu and noticed a waitress coming over.

"Hello, what would you like to drink?" The woman asked them.

"An Orange juice with pineapple for my darling, and a water." Len ordered. The woman wrote it down and walked away.

"...I'm amazed you didn't order a milkshake." Rin smirked a bit, "They have a sale on fruit milkshakes."

"Maybe next time...dear." Len winked when he said 'dear.'

"Ah, you're here." Len and Rin turned to Rinto as they heard the words, only to be shocked: IA.  
She wore a pink sweater with a black skirt, black tights, and white boots. She sat across from Rinto, smiling sweetly at him.

"I'm sorry I'm late. I needed help with math." IA apologized to him, "It was only one problem."

"You're not late." Rinto shook his head, "It's fine, and you're here."

"True." IA then said, "I met your brother a month ago. He's dating one of my classmates."

"Yeah, Rin." Rinto nodded, "I told you he's a handful."

"He is." IA nodded, "He's bad at comforting people."

"Tell me about it." Rinto let out a small laugh.

"IA?" Rin and Len whispered to each other, "IA?"

Yes. Rinto's dating IA. She's 17, he's 18. It's fine. And yes, Rin did try to out sing Len. The question is...will Rin learn how to swim? I don't know. Maybe. Maybe not. ~Kingdom Mitsumi


	12. Chapter 12: The Lesson!

Chapter 12: Rin's A Mermaid? Will Len's Teaching Pay off?

It was the next morning, and a Saturday; a very cold Saturday. Len stood outside the school's pool's doors, in a giant blue coat, waiting for Rin. He had promised to teach her how to swim, and would keep it. Part of his programming was to keep promises such as these, and he hated that part of his programming. He was singing a song to himself quietly while waiting for her, since Len was all alone and bored. Plus, he was super cold.  
"Like a~ Fire Flower! Boku ga..." He sung quietly, but stopped the moment he saw Rin come up. She wore a big fluffy yellow and orange coat.

"Sorry for taking so long..." Rin apologized, "I had to clean my room, and my dad was asking five and a billion questions about if you're going to take it to the next level with me."

"Rin, I'm sure he only asked twenty questions." Len rolled his eyes.

"No. He DID ask that many. I counted." Rin was serious about the questions.

"...Holy shit." Len shook his head and remembered the goal of them being here, "Did you bring your swimsuit?"

"Yes." Rin nodded impatiently, "Open the goddamn doors. I'm freezing my ass off."

"Okay, okay. Calm your now developed tits." Len unlocked the doors, feeling Rin's evil glare of rage aimed at him as he did.

Rin took off her coat and pants, revealing the swimsuit she had worn yesterday underneath. Len stripped off his clothing, revealing his trunks from yesterday. Len made sure the water temperature was correct and warm enough for swimming before getting in on the 3 foot side. Rin followed him, brave enough to stand in this deep of water.

"Okay, so you'll have to swimming around four or five foot..." Len told her, "And I have your training gear to get you used to it."

"What kind of gear?" Rin asked, "...And can't you download how to swim into my processor dammit?"

"No." Len replied and handed her floaties, with Hello-Kitty on them, "Put these on your arms."

"You're joking." Rin was not please.

"No." Len shook his head, "I had to wear them too once."

"...I hate you so much sometimes." Rin reluctantly put them on her arms, "What else do I need?"

"Swim out to the 5 foot section." Len said, "Just kick your legs nice and easy, and then move your arms in this motion." Len showed her how to move her arms while swimming.

"O-okay. If you say so I guess." Rin agreed and did as he stated. Her arm motions were spot-on, but her kicking was going to need more work. She swam to the five foot section, still floating.

"Okay, this is a start."

After three long hours of practicing, threats, and comments and thoughts about Rin's physique, Rin finally learned how to swim with Len's help. She was able to take off the girly child floaties and swim with ease. Len watched her from the sidelines as she swam from one end to the other, looking happy and proud of herself. He smiled at her, without being noticed, and closed his eyes for just a moment.

"...Len? Len...?" Len opened his eyes as he heard his name. Rin was in front of him, her head and upper body visible from the water.

"Did I fall asleep?" Len rubbed his eyes, "Or is someone here...?"

"No, you fell asleep." Rin replied smiled, and pushed off from the wall to swim backwards a bit. When she did, Len nearly fell into the water.  
Rin had a tail. To be more accurate, a mermaid tail; a yellow scaled tail with yellow-orange fins.

"What the hell?" Len fell into the water at this point. Rin simply smiled, blushing a bit.

"It-it's a secret...Okay?" Rin said, "Every time I'm in the water...with someone I trust..." She looked away from him, as if embarrassed to see the words.

"Well, I'm glad you trust me...It's not like I'd make your drown." Len didn't know how to respond to that, "So um...you're a mermaid Vocaloid?"

"Yes." Rin nodded.

"..."

"Is there something wrong with that?" Rin glared at him.

"No." Len shook his head rapidly, "Nothing at all, just surprised. It's not every day you find out the girl you're pretending to date for money you both agreed with is also a mermaid."

"Fair enough." Rin sighed, "It's not every day you fall in love with an arrogant-..." Rin quickly said, "Um, that you reveal your secret to an arrogant boy you're pretending to date for money." Len wasn't that stupid to not ignore the first part though.

"Repeat the first one." Len requested, "You're in love?"

"..." Rin felt her face get red, "...I didn't say who."

"...Whatever." Len pretended to let it slide, "I'm going to swim a bit I guess...I haven't swam since yesterday..."

"You sound like a swim-aholic." Rin smirked, still feeling bad she couldn't say what she wanted to say.

"Yeah, I sometimes am."

For a whole hour the two swam together, both bothered. Len wanted to know who she was in love with. Tons of people flashed through his head and he wanted to know dammit. Rin wanted to tell him who she loved. She knew people were flashing through his head, that he was mentally needing to know. Finally, Rin had to confess.

"L-len...I..." Rin grabbed his arm, staring him in the eyes, "It's you..." She leaned in ready to kiss him. Len could feel his body hurt, and ache for a strange reason, but he began to lean in nonetheless.

"LEN! PLEASE!"  
Len's eyes shot open as he heard those words, and coughed up pool water. He looked up, although confused. Rin was on top of him, looking scared and panting. But now, she was smiling, about to cry.

"What...? What's...going on? We were in the water...and you...?" Len coughed up a bit more water.

"You fell asleep and dropped into the water...You nearly drowned...you scared me!" Rin wiped her eyes, looking relieved to see him alive and breathing, "Are you okay?"

"I did...?" Len blinked a few times, shocked to find out it was all a dream, "I thought and..." Len then smiled, "So...you performed CPR on me? Mouth to mouth?"

"A course you ask those questions." Rin sighed, a slight smile although looking annoyed.

"Yeah. My mouth doesn't taste like oranges every day. Did you do more than CPR?" Len smirked. Rin's face got red.

"Pervert! N-no!" Rin shook her head, looking pissed and flustered now.

"Whatever you say..." Len sat up a bit, propping himself up with his arm.

"What were you dreaming about?" Rin shot back at him, "I heard you say something about 'who's she in love with?'!" Len bit his lip.

"Damn you women are sharp hearers." Len shook his head, not saying what he dreamt about it.

"Tell me! Was it about another girl?" Rin asked, "Your sister?"

"So Rin-chan is jealous?" Len smirked, "Does Rin-chan need a kiss to feel better? Maybe tonight I'll get my 'Rin-chan on?'"

"Don't you dare start!" Rin hissed.

"Does Rin-chan need to go on a date? Or will Rin-chan want me to-" "LEN!"

Trolled ya'll. Not really. I fixed the chapters, so yeah. Chapter 6 is correct and in the correct spot. Finally. Would've done it sooner but I got lazy. Plus, I've had homework nearly every day this week, plus Kingdom Hearts 1.5. I'm level 17, and done with Wonderland. I'm almost done with Deep Jungle and The Coliseum. It's on proud mode too. ~Kingdom Mitsumi


	13. Chapter 13: Valentines!

Chapter 13: Will Len do it? The chocolate taste of Winning?

It was Valentine's Day: the day of romance, sweets, dates, erotic gaming, sex, singles to be upset once again, and most importantly chocolate. Len sat on his bed early that morning, contemplating with himself in silence. He knew he had fallen prey, something he had worried about since the start. Len didn't know it would happen this quickly, but it had. He had been bitten by something hideous: Love.  
Len knew it'd be cliché to tell her today, but what choice did he have? At least he could get it out there, be rejected, and live on with his life. Plus, in 6 months, he'd have more money so then he could buy himself a blow up doll if he would grow desperate.

"Okay...I got a card...chocolate for her...and a present." Len put his offerings in a present box and wrapped it up, "God, why did I have to fall in love?"

"Len! Breakfast is done!" Rinto called for him from downstairs. Len put the box in his backpack and went downstairs with it. He slumped the bag near the door and went into the kitchen. Rinto had made chocolate chip-strawberry pancakes in the shape of hearts. Lenka and Rinto were already eating.  
_This is cruel irony. Such cruel irony..._

School was no better for Len. He could hear human couples give each other gifts and calling each other sweet baby names. It made Len sick to his stomach. Rin was at her locker, getting ready for her classes. Len approached her locker.

"Ah, Len." Rin reached into her bag and gave him a chocolate heart filled with a fruit filling, "Happy Valentine's Day, sweetie."

"Th-thanks." Len put it in his bag, "I'll give you mine afterschool. It has to be private."

"Oh, okay?" Rin nodded, not aware of his plans. Normally, he'd give her some form of warning the day before, but this time he hadn't.

"Yeah. Meet me in the garden at 3:30." Len added, "Sharp."

"Okay." Rin nodded, "Whatever you say."

At lunch, Gumi was bragging about all the boys who gave her chocolate, and that had been threatened by Gumo after the fact. Yukari hadn't receive chocolate but didn't care apparently. She had bought herself a chocolate rabbit, which she nibbled on. Lui and Merli gave each other candy, which they ate. Teto was eating cupcakes she had stolen from someone she despised.

"Rin, where's your's?" Yukari asked her. Rin was the only one not eating chocolate.

"Len's giving it to me afterschool." Rin replied optimisticly.

"Eat a cupcake. He's probably going to dump you like an asshole." Teto handed Rin a chocolate frosted chocolate cupcake, which Rin took.

"I am not." Len hissed, "It's a private thing."

*So Len, you're taking it to sex you dirty dog?* Lui signed, evilly smiling. Len wanted to kill him.

"I'm sure it'll be a wonderful surprise Rin." Merli assured her, smiling.

"And then Shini-kun gave me chocolate fruit, um Izomu-kun gave me chocolate candies..." Gumi was still rattling on with her long, long, long list that seemed to never end.

"Gumi," Teto interrupted her, "Just yell at Gumo and date a model."

"Do NOT listen to Teto." Rin told Gumi, "Do NOT date a model."

"But I can yell at Gumo?" Gumi asked, "And date someone who WILL be a model?"

"I give up." Rin shook her head, "Do what you want Gumi."

"Okay!" Gumi got up with her bag full of treats and left the rooftop.

*I feel as if that will backfire.* Lui signed, having a bad feeling *I'm not the only one who feels this, right?*

"Eh, we'll fix it when it comes to that." Len confidently said.

*...This will end badly*

After school, Len sat on the bench in the garden, waiting for Rin patiently. The trees were all dead right now, but the flowers were still in bloom. Len picked one up, feeling his heartbeat loudly in his metal chest. He figured it was because he was anxious, or maybe impatient. Either way, he couldn't wait much longer.  
Rin came a minute before 3:30, and sat right beside him. Len had the present in his lap, looking impatient and worried.

"Len, you've been acting strange all day." Rin told him, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Len handed her the present, "This is for you. Open it."

"...Okay?" Rin nodded, and opened it: A bunch of chocolate sweets and delights, a card, and a camera, "Oh my god Len...how much...? This is...!" She loved the camera. She didn't have one at all.

"Don't worry about it. It's Valentine's Day." Len mumbled, "The cards a cliché but the norm is to include a card."

"I won't read it then if you don't mind." Rin didn't like cards personally.

"I don't at all. I'd prefer it if you burn it actually." Len admitted. Rin nodded.

"So, why did you want this to be private?" Rin asked, "You could've given it to me earlier."

"It has to be private for a reason." Len gulped, tugging at his collar, "You see..." _She has to know. She has the right to know. She has the right to reject it too. The sooner I get it out, the sooner life will continue as it has been for years, _Rin...I...I..." Len stuttered a bit, "I love you...And..." Len looked at her in the eyes, her face red, "It's fine if you reject me. It could get in the way of our money if I love you, and I understand if you reject me."

"Len...You...You...idiot!" She kissed him, about to cry. Len fell against the bench, being pinned by accident by her, "I love you...Why would I reject you? We'll get the money Len...We will...and I'll still love you regardless!"

"Rin..." Len was wide eyed as he stared at her, "I...never..."

You never what?" Rin asked, "You never what, Len?"

"...I never knew...I wouldn't be..." Len kissed her, whispering, "...never mind."

Finally, you all can rejoice! There's at least another 6 chapters, one for each month at LEAST. What was Len about to say? I can't tell you. Sorry. Keep following and reviewing for more updates. ~Kingdom Mitsumi


	14. Chapter 14: The Blossoming and Twins!

Chapter 14: Will the Twins Connect? The Twin Fight!

It was beautiful now Saturday and Len was focused on one thing: his cellphone. He was waiting for a response from Rin. Normally, even before they actually dated, she'd text him at 9am, but it was already 10. Len was simply impatient and distracted himself by watching TV. Lenka was annoying him with her usual words and just being a child in general. Rinto was out on a date with IA, since Len was old enough to stay home and watch his sister since he has nothing to do today. Yes, those were approximately the words Rinto used against Len.

"Onii-chan, when are you going to marry Rin-chan?" Lenka asked him, sipping on her soda, "I want to be a bridesmaid since I'm too young to be a flower girl. If you get her pregnant first, your daughter can be a flower girl."

"What is wrong with you...?" Len hissed, "First off, I don't know Lenka. Secondly, I realize that you keep telling me and Rinto about me. And I don't think Vocaloids can get pregnant."

"If she's got an egg and you got a sperm, my teacher says anything can happen." Lenka stuck her tongue out at him.

"Lenka, I know how sexual reproduction works." Len didn't want to discuss this with his sister, "...And you can't prove what I do and don't have."

"Well, Onii-chan," Len had a bad feeling as Lenka spoke, "You can jack off in the bathroom."

"LENKA NO." Len would punch her if she wasn't his sister.

"Just saying. Then we'd have our proof." Lenka smiled innocently. At this point, Len's phone rang.

"Thank god." Len answered it, "Hello?"

"H-hey Len." It was Rin, who sounded worried.

"Is it Rin-chan?" Lenka asked Len, clinging to his arm. Len swatted her away.

"What's wrong? Did your goldfish die?" Len asked, leaning back so Lenka couldn't hear the conversation.

"No, it's about Gumo and Gumi." Rin replied, "I'm not allowed to have a fish. I'll tell you why later."

"Wait." Len remembered something from earlier that week, "...Was Lui right again? Dammit."

"Yes Lui was right." Rin sighed, "Gumo's at my house because Gumi ran away. Gumi's mad at him for being overprotective and ran off to live with her model boyfriend she met online."

"Gumi has a boyfriend?" Was Len's current concern. He could hear Rin sigh.

"Apparently so, I guess." Rin replied, "Just come over here, with Lenka. I'm sure she's with you."

"Dammit." Len sometimes swore women were psychic. Especially female Vocaloids.

"And hurry up." Rin got off the line. Len put his phone away.

"Lenka, we're going to Rin's to find Gumi." Len said with a ton of reluctance.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY" Len would regret bringing her along.

At Rin's house, Len and Lenka arrived, only to be greeted by Leon and then head up to Rin's room. Rin was on the computer as Gumo paced her room in a worried panic. Len sat on the bed as Lenka gawked at Rin's stuffed animals.

"I'm here, Rin." Len announced his arrival again, "If you didn't hear your dad exclaim that is."

"A course I heard it." Rin spun around in the chair to face him, "Gumo. Len's here to help with his cute sister."

"Told you I'm cute." Lenka stuck her tongue out at her brother.

"Anyways," Len ignored her, and asked Gumo, "What happened to make your sister pissy?"

"I told her to stop talking with someone who was in there twenties and she ran away!" Gumo explained, "She wanted to go on a date with him apparently! She's crazy!"

"...So, Rin." Lenka asked her as Gumo kept ranting about his poor twin sister to Len, "Are you and Onii-chan going to get married one day?"

"U-um, I-I don't know." Rin stammered, shocked by her question. She had been truly dating Len for two weeks, so marriage was obviously not on her mind. Hopefully, it wouldn't be on her mind for years.

"Onii-chan says he can't get you pregnant." Lenka added. Rin seemed shocked by that.

"What? He's an idiot." Rin shook her head, slightly smiling, "I totally can get pregnant. I have a period every month. I still have human reproductive organs, for some ungodly reason..."

"WHAT." Len interrupted Gumo's rant, a look of terror on his face, "YOU CAN GET PREGNANT?"

"...You've never masturbated before?" Rin asked him, "You come off as someone who would."

"I agree." Gumo nodded, "You do Len."

"A COURSE I HAVEN'T!" Len didn't want to discuss this in front of his kid sister, let alone with his girlfriend, "WHY ARE WE DISCUSSING THIS?"

"Why are you yelling?" Gumo asked calmly. Len took an uneasy deep breath and wished he could crawl into a corner.

"L-let's find Gumi, please." Len begged, "Rin, go find this guy's address."

"Already did." Rin said, "Let's go."

"I got a car."

"Road trip!"

On the far other side of town, Gumo drove the three other Vocaloids to a white mansion with a fountain out front and gates. This was the house of some famous Vocaloid model named Mikuo, and Gumi's apparent boyfriend. Rin and Lenka were disguised as bikini models, so they could get in quickly. Rin wore her normal swimsuit with her hair in a cute side ponytail and Lenka wore a one-piece pink-camouflage swimsuit with her hair in a pink ponytail.

"Isn't my sister too young to be model?" Len asked Gumo before the girls exited the car.

"I got the breasts to do the job!" Lenka puffed out her chest. Her small a cup chest.

"...Just act mature please." Len shook his head, and turned to Rin, "Be careful."

"...I'm not going to fall in love with the guy if that's what you mean Len." Rin quickly stated, looking annoyed. Len blushed a tiny bit.

"I am not jealous and anything could happen in there." Len quickly defended himself, "J-just go get Gumi. Then, we can get some lunch."

So, the two girls were easily accepted inside. Mikuo was actually eighteen, not twenty as Gumo had either thought or assumed, and resembled Miku a lot. He was very much toned for someone his age, and quite cute. Lenka nearly fell in love with him, while Rin simply blushed. They found Gumi watching television in a living room with a 99inch flat screen television.

"Gumi!" Rin hugged her. Gumi was shocked to see her best friend.

"Rin! Why are you and Len's adorable cute sister doing here?" Gumi asked. Lenka giggled at the compliment.

"Well, we need to go home with Gumo." Rin explained, already knowing Gumi would say no, "Because he's worried about you."

"Let him worry!" Gumi crossed her arms and pouted.

"He came over to my house Gumi." Rin tried to reason with her, "Please he's only protective to protect you. You're all he's got, besides a girlfriend, but you're family Gumi..."

"..." Gumi looked at the ground, feeling ashamed now, "I know...but..."

"You can still date the model. I encourage double dates." Rin quickly and quietly said.

"...Gumo, I wouldn't do that!" "I'm sure you would! Given by your screeching earlier..."

Len and Gumo were having a discussion, when the girls returned. Peace was restored. Finally. Almost.

Lenka had gone home, much to Len's joy, leaving Len and Rin in Rin's room at her house. Both were on her bed, holding hands. Rin had her head on his chest, half asleep from how warm he was. Len sat up a bit, making sure she'd still have her head on his chest.

"So, you can get pregnant huh?" Len asked quietly.

"Yeah." Rin nodded, "I can, and I thought you knew."

"No." Len shook his head, "Well I'm glad I didn't have sex with you that one night." Rin blushed the moment he mentioned that.

"D-don't mention that please." Rin fidgeted a little bit.

"Don't worry." Len put his arm around her tightly, "I'd be with you regardless."

_Who else would I be with besides you? I never knew how great this 'romance thing' was, until I met you..._

I'm sorry for not posting anything last week! My sinuses got really bad and it was hard to focus on anything. I had some of it done before hand too, the first page to be exact. I'm farther on Kingdom hearts, I'm in Agrabah. I hate that place. For good reason. And yeah, I guess some foreshadowing...I'll post more in a little bit, maybe work on two more tomorrow. Today's garage sales and I have to get my homecoming dress fitted. So yeah. Next time ~Kingdom Mitsumi


	15. Chapter 15: The Rumor in the School!

Chapter 15: A Spring of Love? Vocaloids Loose in the School?

It was now March, and springtime, so everything was slowly growing back from the snowy winter. Not only was nature re-growing, but so were rumors about the high school. The high school was actually decently old, said to have been the school for many generations to go to. So, naturally, students generated rumors, some of them actually true. Some on the other hand had been easily disproven. For example, it was proven there could be ghosts in the old basement, but disproven someone died in the second floor music bathroom. Either way, Len had found himself wrapped into these sorts of things.

"And then! There's the rumor about-"It was at lunch, and Gumi was ranting about a variety of rumors. Merli and Lui were believing her.

"Gumi are these proven?" Len interrupted her. He didn't believe half of the rumors.

"Not yet. But they haven't been disproven." Gumi smirked.

"I heard a serial killer killed fifty students in a whole school year twenty years ago to this day." Teto calmly said, sipping her raspberry slushie which looked like blood.

"Teto, don't scare Merli." Rin scolded her. Merli was now shaking and holding onto Lui.

"No. I'm serious." Teto said, "It was on the news, Rin." Teto even pulled out her phone and showed her. Rin scooted closer to Len.

*Is there an interesting rumor that doesn't involve the paranormal?* Lui asked Gumi, *I mean, there has to be at least one right? At my other school in the U.S, there was a rumor that our school had a bunk shelter for bombs and the teachers used it for drunk parties.*

"Was it true?" Len asked. Lui nodded.

"Well, there's this really cool non-scary one Lui-kun." Gumi suggested, "But Len-kun and Teto-chan might think it's lame."

"Go on. Say it." Teto told her, "I've probably heard it."

"Well," Gumi leaned in as she told them, "They say in the old basement of the old section of the school...there's a fountain, a huge one. If you drink out of it, with someone you love, you'll marry them and spend the rest of your life with them!"

"Aww...how sweet." Merli thought it was romantic. So did Rin, given by her facial expression.

*Old part of the school?* Lui asked. Len remembered Lui didn't know a whole lot about the school.

"Oh yeah," Len explained, "There's an old part of the school they used about a decade ago, but we don't go there a whole lot anymore. Not a lot of classes. They're remodeling the whole place next school year, but otherwise, it's the mother of most rumors." Len continued on to say, "They got a lot of secret places apparently, according to Rinto at least. But, there's also rumors it's haunted or that murderers live there. I doubt that's true though."

"Maybe we should find the fountain!" Merli suggested, "Wouldn't it be fun? Going on an adventure?"

"What about the assembly?" Rin asked. It was for some fundraiser, not that the school really needed it.

"Will the teachers really notice if we're gone?" Teto asked her, "I mean, seriously Rin. There's like 5,000 or more students at this damn school."

"Fair enough." Rin couldn't deny that reasoning.

*Besides," Lui was exclusively signing to Len, *You haven't kissed Rin a lot. Maybe you'll spend the rest of your life with her?*

"We've kissed since then." Len whispered to him. _Especially since then. But he doesn't need to know the details. And type of kissing. And where. And why. And...why am I thinking in a weird way?_

*So you claim.* Lui rolled his eyes, not believing Len. Sadly, Len couldn't blame him.

So, after lunch, the Vocaloids snuck off to the abandoned, old side of the high school. As explained by Len, it'd been decades since it had been used so there was dust, and repairs needed. There was some mold by some leaked pipes, one of the reasons for the remodeling, and cobwebs in nearly every corner. Some windows were broken from rocks or just not being used. Otherwise, it was in fair condition for not being kept for as long as it had been.  
Len had gotten a map of the school from Rinto, who wasn't at all caring about Len missing the assembly. How Rinto even had a map bothered Len, but he was more interested in either proving or disproving this rumor.

"So, Len randomly thought we couldn't get pregnant Gumi!" Rin was telling Gumi THE story. Len took a deep breath. Lui silently snickered.

"Oh my god! That's so funny! He didn't know?" Gumi found out to be hilarious, "Doesn't he have a sister?"

"Yes!" Rin nodded, smiling. Len could feel Lui silently laugh at him.

"OH my god...Oh my god..." Gumi was going to die of laughter. Same with Teto and Merli.

"Tangerine." Len put his hand on her shoulder, "Did you tell your friends how I gave you a hickey on your-"He whispered the rest in her ear, evilly smiling. Rin's face went from the usual peach to red.

"Where? Where?" Gumi asked, jumping up and down.

"Nowhere..." Rin grumbled, glaring at him.

*Len, you're a dirty dog.* Lui shamed him. Len stuck his tongue out.

"I just got moves." Len sneered.

"But the other day, Lui-" Merli began to say, but Lui randomly kissed her to shut her up. It worked. Len was worried about what she was going to say.

"...Left turn." Len said as they came to an intersection, changing the subject, "Then we'll find the door to the basement."

The basement was dark, and only light up by the lights installed in Lui's eyes. It was rather useful, although strange to have in a Vocaloid. _What normal Vocaloid has lights in the eyes? I mean, really? Atleast we can see. I don't want to trip and fall on any of these people. Especially-_

"L-Len! Watch out!" Len opened his eyes, and realized he was falling. He realized also that Rin was falling. The next thing he knew was that he and Rin were on the ground. To be more detailed on the matter, Len was pinning Rin to the cement ground.

"...Len..." Rin was glaring at him, and her face was red.

"...I'm getting ready for marriage?" Len wanted to die of embarrassment. _I didn't want to trip or fall on anyone...ESPECIALLY Rin..._

"Rin. Do I need to kill him?" Teto looked serious. Len quickly got off of Rin.

"Teto!" Rin shook her head no quickly.

"You okay you two?" Merli asked, helping Rin up. Rin and Len both nodded and dusted themselves off.

*Hmm...I hear running water.* Lui signed to Merli. Merli pointed to a direction and he nodded, *Yeah, somewhere over there.*

The small group headed to the source of the sound, only to find the products of their expedition. In the center of the room, there was a white marble fountain full of blue, crisp, refreshing water. They all stared at it for a moment, surprised it even existed to be honest. They were also excited to know they didn't just search around this area for nothing. They approached it, awed by its existence.

"I wonder why they put a fountain here." Merli wondered aloud.

"Me too. It's a weird place to put it." Gumi agreed with her.

"Maybe the janitors needed a place to bathe in." Teto suggested. No one like that idea.

"Well, we might as well drink from it." Len said, "Because I doubt anyone would bathe in it."

*Go first, love birds.* Lui told Len and Rin. The two found cups on a dusty desk, wiped the dust away, and scooped the water into the cup. Both drank from the plastic cups. The water was rather delicious.

_Spending your whole life with someone? At least the romantic side of your life? It seems farfetched, but it could be nice...Not being alone for once...Knowing someone will be by your side...It'd be nice._

Another chapter! Yeah...Sunday got busy for me. Typing up chapters is like a part time job...wish I got paid for it...Get like $10 a chapter...$2 per 100 views on a story...Too bad it's not an original story then otherwise it'd be possible right? Anyways, I had time to do this since my sister's not busy so yeah! Maybe another chapter this week before Saturday! ~KingdomMitsumi


	16. Chapter 16: The Rival?

Chapter 16: Len's Got a Rival? Who Wins the Kiss?

"Rin this is the stupidest assignment on the face of the planet." "Just read the damn line Len."  
It was April, early April to be exact, and Len and Rin were working on an English assignment. They had recite a short romantic play for English, and it had to be good. It was a huge assignment worth 200 points. What Len didn't understand was why Rin had to choose the play assignment, as there had been two other options worth the same amount of points. Not because he had stage fright, because he didn't, but didn't care for romantic plays; even if it was just him and his girlfriend reciting lines in front of a class.  
They were outside in Rin's backyard doing this failure of an attempt.

"Fine bossy." Len read the line reluctantly and without emotion, "You're like a rose blooming in the spring."

"Don't go Vocaloid emotionless on me!" Rin glared at him, "Say it like you mean it."

"I would never say anything that cheesy to you." Len discovered the plot hole to her demand, "Maybe you translated Shakespeare wrong."

"Yes Len." Rin sarcastically said, "My accurate scanner and translator inside my interface translated William Shakespeare wrong. Not because I have a virus, but because I am a Vocaloid."

"That's not what I meant." Len muttered, "We're half computer."

"Len you get my point." Rin sat on a rock.

"...Do I have to say it with emotion?" Len asked, "I don't think the humans will care."

"Miss Meiko will care." Rin reminded him. Len didn't want to get on that teacher's bad side.

"...Fine. You asked for it Rin." Len sighed and got down to her level. _I'll give her emotion._ Len put his hand on her cheek and said in a sexy tone, "You're like a rose blooming in the springtime."

"LEN!" Rin shrieked with a red face and fell backwards.

"but Rin...I gave you emotion." Len innocently said, "Do you need more than that? I'm okay with a shirtless scene if you want extra credit."

"Hell no." Rin sat up, "Boyfriend or not, no."

"Are you jealous girls will fall madly in love with me and start crazy fan clubs about me?" Len asked her rhetorically.

"No because they already have." Rin replied. Len blinked for a moment. He had no idea about that, "Okay...Let's just continue." Rin got into character again, still annoyed with what Len had just done to her, "Oh Romeo, kiss me! Take me away and let us live happily ever after, oh Romeo!"

"..." Len looked at the script, "...You want me to kiss you?"

"Yes Len." Rin said between her teeth.

"In front of a class?" Len asked. Rin nodded, "I won't kiss you in front of the class."

"Why not." Rin asked.

"Because they don't need to see." Len replied, "How I kiss you and why I kiss you is our business."

"First off, it's a simple kiss." Rin sighed, "Secondly, it's for a grade Len."'

While the two lovebirds had been arguing, someone had overheard them: Piko. Piko, who had a small crush on Rin despite his low popularity and never being noticed by her, saw this as a chance. He was Rin's neighbor, and simply got on a rock and watched from over the fence. Finally, the two blondes noticed him and looked up at the short Vocaloid.

"Having issues Rin?" Piko hopped over the fence, "I'll take Len's place."

"Okay." Rin didn't see this as an issue, since they DID need a third person for the play and that the kiss was platonic and only for a grade.

"Whatever." Len didn't realize the issue at hand yet.  
He watched Piko recite the lines, and Len had to admit he was a good actor. However, Len's admiration for the Vocaloid soon ended right before Piko could kiss her. _Oh hell no you little pipsqueak._

"Yaaaaahhhh!" Len tackled Piko, before Piko could land the kiss.

"Ahhhh!" Piko was startled, naturally. And wanted to kill Len for ruining the chance.

"WHAT IS WITH YOU DAMMIT?" Rin glared at Len. She wanted to get this over with before tomorrow, the day they'd have to present.

"Make Piko be your damn nurse, he ain't kissing you." Len bluntly stated.

"You aren't kissing her in front of a class Len!" Piko reminded him.

"Silent!" Rin yelled. The two boys got quiet. Rin had devised a simple way to figure out who the male lead would be, and who the nurse would be, "Now, Juliet commands you both to fight."

"What." The boys were confused, but willing to comply.

"Like Role Play Fight. Pretend to be knights fighting for my hand." Rin replied, sitting on the porch now, "If Len wins, Piko will be the nurse and give me a manicure. If Piko wins, Len will be the nurse, and he'll have to do my next shift. Deal? Go find weapons."

_I have to win this; I ain't' wearing that maid dress again...Plus I won't let Piko kiss my girlfriend. I'll do everything in my power to prevent that from happening._

So the boys went through the shed and got prepared for their duel. Len found the handle of a rake, a kid's construction helmet, and a screwdriver. Piko found two hammers, a bucket, and a child's shovel. Rin was now wearing a formfitting black dress and a child's silver tiara, sitting on the porch. Len checked her out for a moment.

"Okay, get to your places." Rin clapped her hands, "...And...Fight!"

Len and Rin laid in Rin's bed. It was 11pm at night, and the lights were off. As far as Leon knew, Len was on the floor, but as Rin had said what Leon didn't know wouldn't kill him. Rin was under the covers, looking embarrassed, while Len was beside her, not understanding her embarrassment.

"What's up?" he quietly asked, "You're face is red. And you look like you're embarrassed over something that you're making a big deal out of."

"Well..." Rin looked at the ceiling.

"Is it because you made Piko give you the manicure and he accidently looked up the dress and you nearly killed him?" Len asked. Rin sighed.

"No. Because he apologized." Rin replied.

"Is it because I won and look hot doing so?" Len asked. Rin rolled her eyes.

"Hell no." She shook her head.

"Well...?" Len wanted to know.

"...I um...it's what I'm wearing." Rin admitted. Len didn't fully understand.

"What are you wearing?" Len lifted up the sheets and got red. Rin wore a bra. And underwear. And it was lacy. Enough said.

"...Put the sheet down." Rin mumbled. She looked more embarrassed.

"...I don't think I can." Len looked up at her, "Why is it lacy?"

"It was the first thing I found." Rin replied, "It's not like you can do anything to me without my dad hearing."

"Oh really?" Len saw this as several things, "Is that a challenge?"

"Depends." Rin replied, "You want to get your ass kicked by your principal?"

"If I get caught a course." Len reminded her. Rin smirked, finding his cockiness as an appealing point of him, no matter what it was about.

"Fine. I'm willing to see you try." Rin said, "...Just no sex."

"Fair enough. We need to wait anyways." Len agreed with her point. He got on top of her, trying to silently adjust himself to be comfortable, "Let the challenge begin."

Shorter than last one but I'm going to type up a new Kingdom Hearts story today so yeah. I just beat Axel on Re:chain of Memories on 1.5, and I still hate Agrabah. And I'm teaching important life lessons in this chapter. If you want, you can find me on tumblr. My blog's URL is fairytale nobodies .com. (get rid of spaces) I don't have story updates on that right now, I've just been reblogging stuff to be honest. I might start talking about my life eventually and stuff. But yeah. ~KingdomMitsumi


	17. Chapter 17: The haunted Bet!

Chapter 17: Haunted? Will Len and Rin survive the bet?

"It's not haunted." "Yes it is!" "No it's not." "YES IT IS...!" "...You're just trying to scare me Yuu. It won't work."  
The boys who had been on the swim team were sitting together at lunch. Yuu was insisting he had found a haunted house. Gumo was partially believing him, Rinto didn't care, and Len thought Yuu was just trying to scare them. Len, naturally, was not going to put up with this. It was bad enough Rin and him had a rather steamy night at a sleepover, which Lenka was using as leverage to make Len go to something at her school. Now, Yuu was trying to be scary.

"You want proof?" Yuu asked. Len nodded.

"I want hard proof dammit." Len replied bluntly.

"Then stay there for a night. I'll give you the address." Yuu told him. Len leaned back in the chair.

"...I'm not against it." Rinto said, "I'm going to class..." Gumo followed him.

"Fine, Yuu. Rin and I will." Len replied, "But I get something out of it IF we don't leave in the middle of the night."

"Fair enough." Yuu agreed with his proposition, "I'll give you a ton of candy. And I meant ton as in 2000lb." Len's eyes widened. _Mother of holy Robotics, maybe he has those banana taffies._

"And if you win, I'll give you the right to kiss my girlfriend." Len boldly stated, "Deal or no deal?"

"You're crazy first off." Yuu then said, "And deal."

"YOU DID WHAT LEN!" "...We'll get a ton of candy. Literally." "YOU DID WHAT LEN KAGAMINE!"

Naturally, Rin did not approve.

"Listen." Len put his hands on her shoulders, "It's just a night at a supposedly haunted house in town. If we stay the night, you won't have to kiss anyone except me."

"Fine." Rin sighed, "Only because I like candy. Will there be those chocolate orange slices?"

"I'm not sure." Len shrugged, "Maybe?"

"Okay. I'm in." Rin agreed, mostly because of the orange slices, "Tonight I'm guessing?"

"Yeah." Len nodded, "Prepare to get some sleep."

So, that night, they went to the 'haunted' mansion. It was a three-story mansion from several decades ago. It honestly gave Len the chills, but he ignored the chills. Rin apparently hadn't as she was clinging to his arm. Len put his arm around her to comfort her, naturally as a boyfriend should do.  
The mansion's interior was gothic, dusty, and rather creepy. There was a large red rug ranging from the ancient creaking door to the top of the stairs before the door. Photos of mysterious dead old geezers and ladies hung on the walls along with dusty side tables adorned with vases of decayed flowers and smaller portraits. The stairs creaked when walked on, and cobwebs hung in every corner.

"...So, let's find a room." Len walked up the creaking stairs, holding on to the shaky Rin. They chose the first bedroom on the second floor in the left hallway to the right.  
The bedroom had an antique cherry oak dresser and bed frame. The bed was dressed in black and purple sheets and blankets.

"...Purple livens up the place..." Rin sat on the bed, trying to get comfortable.

"You stay in here. I'm going to find the bathroom." Len told her, mumbling as he walked out of the room, "Why do we have bladders...?"  
After Len's bathroom break, Len also decided to go see if there was any food in the kitchen. Obviously, there was not, so he went back up.

"Hopefully Rin hasn't shaken herself out of her clothes..." Len snickered as he walked up the stairs, "...I haven't seen her naked...Well...Fully naked." Len leaned against the wall outside the door, "...Huh. It's still funny how a bet got me to this place..." He chuckled to himself, "Damn destiny's a freaky bitch." He opened the door, and destiny decided to give him a new punch to the face.  
Rin, who had a nightgown packed in her backpack which she had taken with her, was changing. Naturally, when one strips out of their clothing to wear something else, they get naked. Therefore, Len saw her naked. Without a bra.

"..." Both gawked at the other in awkward silence. Len, who still had male hormones in his Vocaloid body, looked at Rin's chest.

"...So um..." He slowly backed up, knowing he was dead, "Rin...You got B's...? Low C's...?"

"LEN..." Rin had anger in her eyes. Seething female anger. Anger of the tiger inside of her eyes.

"Rin." Len put his arm around her, "...At least I know your size now. Better sooner than later right?"

"LEN KAGAMINE!" Rin roundhouse kicked him to the floor, "YOU LITTLE DIRTY PERVERT!"

"...ow." Len sat up, not facing her, rubbing his wound.

"OUT! OUT!" Rin was ready to throw notebooks at him, so Len booked it out of the room and closed the door.

"...Someone's on their period..."

Eventually, Len was allowed back inside the room. Rin was still a tiny bit mad at him, but Len was playing it cool as usual. The two laid in bed together, trying to get some sleep. Both of them were trying to get comfortable in the hard-rock bed that had been abandoned for years. Then, strange shit started to happen.

"Len...stop giving me hickeys..." Rin patted his head. She was enjoying it however, but she didn't want others to notice.

"If you want me to stop..." He whispered in her ear provocatively, "Why is your hand on my-"  
*CREEEEK!*  
Both paused.

"...Did you hear that?" Rin asked first, her eyes wide with fear.

"It's probably just a rat." Len was calm, "But seriously, your hand's on my-"  
*CREEEEEEEEK!*

"Len! G-go check it out!" Rin was now terrified, and keeping her hands to herself. Len sat up, annoyed and shirtless.

"Fine, fine." Len got out of bed, "I still want an answer to my question when I return." Len opened the door, "...After checking out the rat who's messing with your head." He closed the door.

Len walked up and down both sets of stairs, not finding any rats, spiders, or pests. Well, alive ones at least. He sighed, annoyed that he couldn't find anything to prove to Rin the place wasn't haunted.

"Where's the goddamn rat...?" Len muttered to himself, "This hellhole ain't haunted..."

"Who's there...?" A mysterious voice. Len looked around.

"...If Rin's trying to scare me..." Len swallowed his doubts as he mumbled, "I'm going to give her a hickey right on her-"

"A-are there intruders?" The same mysterious voice.

"...Shit shit shit shit shit!" Len ran back to the room and slammed the door shut, "Rin! I hate it when you're right!"

"Eh?" Rin sat up, "There's a ghost?"

"And I can't give you a hickey on your you-know-what-it's-called!" Len hissed.

"WHAT." Rin wanted to kill him again.

"...Your breasts! Where else?" Len went back to the current subject, "There's a damn ghost here!"  
The door knob jiggled. Len got on the bed, and Rin hugged him.

"...are we going to die?" Rin asked quietly.

"Only if the ghost possesses us and makes us shutdown permanently." Len whispered back, "Then uses our comatose bodies as playmates to welcome people here only to kill them."

"Len...this is NOT the time!" Rin was ready to cry, and he was NOT helping in any way or form.

"I'm sorry!" He hastily apologized, "Blame my programming!"

"I do every day-"

The door opened.

"...What the...? Rin-chan? Len?" ...Miku.

"Eh?" Both were confused, staring at the teal pigtailed girl. Miku wore a white shirt, black skirt, and dark green boots to her knees as she stared at them confused.

"Um...why are you two here?" Miku asked, "This is my house."

"You live here?" Rin asked in disbelief.

"Mikuo comes home really late." Miku nodded, explaining, "This house is my family and we inherited it. It's really hard to keep up, since it's so huge...It needs all this work done too."

"...Yuu said it was haunted." Len looked irritated now. And he wanted to kill Yuu.

"Oh, no." Miku shook her head, "The only thing you should fear is that Slenderman lives here." Miku smiled innocently, "Yeah! Slenderman!"

"...We got to go..." Len and Rin slowly left, saying, "b-bye..." The front door shut to a close.  
Mikuo came out of his room, as he had come home early from work.

"Miku...Who was here?" He rubbed his eyes, "My mansions' being fumigated still."

"Oh, just some idiots." Miku reassured him, "It's fine. I scared them with a Slenderman Cosplay."

Rin and Len walked home that night back to his house, since it was closer to Len's house from their current location. Both were tired and wanted to sleep. Well, mostly Rin.

"...I had no idea Miku lived there..." Rin yawned, "Does this mean we get candy? A ton of it."

"Fuck yes."

I finally did it...Finally...I've had Chemistry and this test and all this stupid school stuff...Then I've been doing paper-writing and yeah...Finally got around to finish this! FINALLY. ...In Kingdom Hearts, I'm level 32(33?) and at Halloween Town (the best place on earth)/ Atlantica. ...Before it became a mini-world full of music. ~KingdomMitsumi


	18. Chapter 18: The Personality Change!

Chapter 18: A Permanent Personality? A Glitch full of Promise or Worries?

It was the next weekend, and early April now. Len was watching his sister, cousin, and Kaiko, since Rinto was out on a date. Len found it entertaining to watch Oliver be tortured by Lenka and her friend. Sure, Len SHOULD stick up for him, but Len COULD ALSO play video games and sip soda and eat snacks instead while watching them. Obviously, he went with the latter to do, and let Oliver suffered.

"No more make-up!" Oliver begged during his feminine make over. Kaiko was putting bright pink lipstick on him.

"Shut up Olivia!" Lenka stuck her tongue out and pulled one of her dresses out, "Hehe! I got your dress!"

"L-len!" Oliver begged for salvation, freedom, and what was left of his dignity.

"Tzu...tte...Tsura...nette...Atashi ga. Sono kotoba-fuck fuck that was an X not a square..." Len was playing on his PSP Vita, singing along to a song on his rhythm game, "phew...I'm not doing too bad..."

"LEN!" Oliver begged more.

"Huh?" Len paused the game and looked up, "looking good." He gave a thumbs up, and returned to his game.

"Don't worry Olivia..." Kaiko gave him a reassuring smile, "I'll make sure you look like a pretty cross-dresser!" Despite her smile, Oliver did not feel reassured at all.

"Keep it down..." Len told them, and began singing along again, "Boku wa...muryoku da..."

"...He really loves his video games." Kaiko told Lenka. Lenka nodded.

"Onii-chan has the PS3 version too. He bought the DLC's for both versions." Lenka added, "...he bought it 'cause he and Rin-chan are in it."

"Oh...His future wife?" Kaiko asked. Lenka nodded.

"Runnnnnnn!" Oliver busted out of the chair and ran around. The girls chased after him. Len, being the wonderful role model he is, tripped Oliver.

"Don't run indoors." Len mumbled, "...Got an Excellent...Now I got to do my songs!"

"Ow!" As Oliver got up, he bumped into the side table, which had Len's soda on it. The soda went into the air, and spilled on Len. He cringed for a moment, before shutting down.

"uh-oh." The three younger ones knew this was NOT good.

"...How do we reset?" Oliver asked, panicking. Lenka smacked him to calm him down.

"Like this!" Lenka flipped Len onto his back and pressed a button on his back. A small hologram computer appeared and she typed in some coding, "...Um...A!" She pressed the last key. The computer vanished, "Fixed it."

"Ahhh...ow..." Len sat up, rubbing his head. The children stood in front of him, looking guilty.

"...Onii-chan...?" Lenka tilted her head, worried her poor brother was in pain.

"Yes Lenka?" Len seemed to sound less saracastic, and more cheery.

"...Are you okay?" Kaiko asked second.

"Yeah. Do you want me to make you guys some cookies or something?" Len was smiling, genuinely. The three dropped their jaws and nodded, "Okay. Be good. After this I have to record a new song~!" Len smiled as he walked into the kitchen.

"O my god Lenka you broke him." Oliver said automatically.

"...I'll call Rin-chan." Lenka grabbed Len's phone and dialed the number, "Rin-chan...Can you come here please...? It's Len, there's...um...please hurry."

Rin, who knew nothing NEVER went wrong with Len, had to be concern and hurried to his house. Kaiko invited her inside. Rin noticed Oliver first. His hat was off and his hair had glittery barrettes in it. He wore bold pink eye shadow, blush, mascara, and lipstick. His dress was white with small straps and pink polka-dots. The bandages over his other eye were coated in glitter.

"...Um...Oliver?" Rin had to make sure it was him.

"Yes..." Oliver sounded like his manhood was over. Rin sighed and turned to Lenka quickly.

"Where's Len?" She asked. Lenka pointed to the kitchen, "Len..." Rin's eyes widened.

"Hey Rin." He kissed her, smiling, and then went to the oven to get the cookies out. Rin exited the room quickly.

"What did you do to him?" She asked the girls, who were painting Oliver's nails pink.

"Oliver spilled soda on him. By accident." Kaiko replied, "So Lenka reset Len after he shut down."

"And did it incorrectly." Oliver muttered. Lenka glared at him.

"I got the cookies." Len came out with a plate of cookies and set them on the coffee table. He turned to Rin, holding her hands, "Do you want something to drink?"

"...Um...No thank you..." Rin didn't know whether to appreciate this Len or worry like hell.

"I'm going to go upstairs and practice singing if you need me!" Len went upstairs to his room. The door closed gently.

"...We need to fix him." Rin said the moment the door closed. The other three agreed.

"How? He's awake." Oliver pointed out the single problem here.

"Wait for him to nap. Duh." Lenka replied, "Rin-chan, can you reset properly?"

"Yeah. I can." Rin nodded, "Len and me probably have similar programming so it should be easy. Plus, boys and girls have different programming. You probably did a female reset, since that's probably all you know. At least he's functional."

"There's a difference?" Kaiko asked. Rin nodded.

"Yeah. If you do an F reset on a male 'that' happens." Rin explained, "Their personality changes. Or they turn into a girl. It's a 50/50 thing."

"...Darn. I could've had an Onee-chan." Lenka looked disappointed the latter didn't happen.

"Now we should probably put this soda away..." Rin picked up the soda, walking to the kitchen, not realizing a wet spot where soda still was, "Before something-Ahh!" Rin slipped and the soda spilled on her clothing, "...Like this happens."

"Rin-chan!" Kaiko helped her up and took the soda to the kitchen. She came out with a rag to clean up the mess.

"Rin-chan, you can wear some of my clothing. We wear a similar size." Lenka offered, "My room's the pink one to the left of Len's."

"Th-thanks." Rin walked up the stairs and went into Lenka's room.

Lenka's room had pink and light yellow polka-dot wallpaper, a white dresser and bed frame, a bed covered in yellow sheets, a white desk with a pink laptop, and dolls everywhere. It was a stereotypical girls' room. Rin went through Lenka's closet and quickly found a white tank top and black shorts to put on.  
Meanwhile, Len had assumed Lenka had gone to her room as he finished recording a song via Skype. Len logged off his computer, and had decided to show his sister a cute photo of him and Rin on his phone.

"Hey Lenka-" Len opened the door and his face turned red. Very, very, dark, blushing red.

"L-len?" Rin was naked. Her underwear and bra had been soaked during the soda spill, so she decided to wear shorts and a built-in-bra tank to take care of her missing apparels until she got home. Len seeing her naked had NOT been a part of her plan.

"R-R-R-" Len passed out on the floor, with a nosebleed. He landed with a thud. Rin quickly put the shorts and tank on before flipping him to his back.

"Twice in two weeks, just my luck..." She muttered to herself as she reset him again, "B! Done."

Len rolled over and sat up, looking at Rin. He scratched the back of his head, and looked lost.

"...What the fuck happened?" Len was definitely back to normal, "Rin? Why are you here?"

"Um...You passed out." Rin made up an elaborate story, "And your programming was near dead and the kids panicked and I saved you."

"...That's a damn lie." Yeah, he was definitely back to normal.

"...The girls reset you improperly. You saw me naked and baked cookies." Rin bluntly said. She was now annoyed, and relieved.

"I baked cookies huh..." Len then realized something, "I SAW YOU NAKED AND I DON'T REMEMBER IT-" He paused, and had a light blush, "Huh."

"Huh?" Rin repeated as a question, "Huh what?"

"...Nice body Rin." "AHHHHHHHH! LEN KAGAMINE!"

...I did it. I freaking did it. This was a fun chapter for me. Next time it'll be a non-filler. I'll try typing next week but I am irritable on the stupid cycle and I have a sleepover which I am excited for with my friend. I'm going to mind blow her with the cutscene from Kingdom Hearts DDD. (The really long one in Riku's story with Xehanort and Lea & Donald and Goofy saving everyone in the end and about the 13 darknesses & 7 lights) Plus, I'm focused on a new anime (kyokai no Kanata/KNK) It's really good. ~Kingdom Mitsumi


	19. Chapter 19: The Move!

Chapter 19: Will The Bet Falter? Can we Avoid the Advances? 

School had finally ended, and Len and Rin were excited. In fact, Rinto even volunteered to drop them off at the local beach to have them spend alone time together. Len was excited, partially about Rin's swim suit and the other half over just being alone with her for once. However, he was also worried once they were in the car. Rin looked solemn, looking out the window. Her eyes seemed sad as well. Len, who didn't want to ask while Rinto was there, had to remain calm in his seat and not make a scene.  
_Why is she acting like this? ...Does she think us being together isn't real because it started over a bet? No, she would've mentioned it earlier. Right? Hm. What else could bug a girl this much she mopes? ...Aw shit is she pregnant? I thought sex caused pregnancy, not French kissing... If health class was wrong, I'm suing the school. And the health program. ...And my parents. They should be around-why am I thinking about those bastards? Ugh! It's rubbing off on me!_

"We're here." Rinto parked the car, "Need help?"

"No. I got it." Len got out of the car first, and opened the door for Rin. She got out holding a beach bag. Len got other supplies from the trunk, "I got it all, Rinto."

"Call me when you want to go. And call before 5pm." Rinto told them, waved, and drove off.

"...Where do you want to sit?" Rin asked, finally speaking.

"Um, private." Len assumed that's the type of spot she also wanted, "Over by the edge there."

The two lovebirds went by the docks, where few to no people sat by. It was a nice day in June for a trip to the beach, but most of the people were in the water or silently sun tanning. Len and Rin set up their towels and took their clothing off, revealing their swimwear. Len wore black and red swim trunks while Rin wore a yellow and white polka-dot bikini top and bottom.

"...Len." She sat on her towel, not looking at him, "I...we...need to talk."

"About what?" Len asked, trying to sound casual.

"...I'm moving." She replied. Len raised an eyebrow.

"Where to?" He asked. He was assuming not very far away.

"Overseas for the summer." She mumbled. Len looked shocked. _Over...seas? But..._

"...Why?" He asked, still sounding calm and collected.

"Something about my father wanting to find true love...I don't understand it. I don't." Rin laid on her towel, looking up at the cloudless, sunny blue sky, "...I don't want to leave, but..."

"You have to?" Len guessed a loud. She nodded, "Well most fathers don't want their teenage daughter being alone with her boyfriend for over a few months."

"...True." She mumbled. She had to agree with that.

"When are you leaving?" Len asked her, "...In a month? Two weeks?"

"...Tomorrow." Rin muttered. Len looked more shocked.

"Well." He smiled, "Let's make the most of it, okay?"

"...Len! ...Len! ...Dammit Len! Get out of your room!"

Only a week had passed by, and Len was missing Rin. She couldn't get in touch with him until late at night or early in the morning. For Len, this was a tortuous hell. Rinto had enough of it however after this week. He marched up into Len's room and opened the door. Len looked up from the sheets.

"I'm busy." Len mumbled, "Contemplating Life and death."

"Don't go singing Disappearance on me." Rinto said, "Don't you dare."

"I will." Len threatened. There was a momentary stare off.

"Don't you do it." Rinto warned him one last time.

"One moment..." Len exhaled, "Boku wa umare soshite kidzuku shoshen hito no manegeto dato shitte nao mo utai tsudzuku towa no inochi Vocaloid!" Yes. Len went there.

"FOR GOD'S SAKE LEN!"

From upstairs, Lenka and Kaiko could hear wrestling noises. They looked up for a moment.

"Should we be...?" Kaiko raised an eyebrow, growing concerned once the wrestling was thirty minutes in.

"No." Lenka shook her head, "Ignore it."

"OW OW OW OW STOP RINTO! OW! YOU BASTARD!" Len surrendered after thirty-five minutes. Rinto got off of him.

"Now, I hired a nanny for the girls since I don't trust you watching them alone." Rinto told him, "Especially after LAST TIME."

"...I survived two resets." Len stuck his tongue out, "And lived."

"Your programming smelled like soda for a week." Rinto reminded him. Len tugged at his collar.

"Fine, fine. Who is she?" Len sighed, giving in. The doorbell rang.

"You'll meet her in a moment." Rinto went downstairs, Len following behind him, and opened the door, "Hey Galaco."

"Hey Rinto. Am I late?" Galaco was an 18year old in college, and part-time babysitter. She had brown hair on the left side with rainbow bangs and blonde on the right side. Her eyes were auburn and she wore a sparkly pink black dress with a white jacket. Her shoes were white go-go boots.

"Nah." Rinto let her in, "Galaco, this is Len. He'll be here too. Make sure he's not being an idiot and encouraging arson."

"I don't encourage arson. Just rebellion." Len corrected him. Rinto narrowed his eyes at him for a moment.

"Don't worry. I'm sure he'll be fine." Galaco looked at Len with an odd affectionate look. Len had a bad feeling about it.

"I'll be out." Rinto noticed another car out front and left, closing the front door behind him.

"So...you're Len..." Galaco spoke to him and soon as Len tried to go to his room. Len turned to face her and nodded, "You're kind of cute."

"Um, thank-you?" Len didn't consider himself cute.

"I bet all the girls love you..." Galaco got closer to him. Len rolled his eyes at the comment.

"Oh I'm sure they do." Len sarcastically agreed. Most girls stayed away from him, except Rin's friends and Merli.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" She was up in his face.

"Yes." Len quickly scooted towards the stairs, "Speaking of which, she's calling me, and I got to go and I will see you later!" He ran up the stairs and closed his bedroom door.

Len checked his phone, hoping Rin did call. She didn't, and he tossed the cellphone onto his pillow. "Ugh." He laid on the bed, staring at the ceiling and ceiling fan. _Can today get any worse? Rin's far, far, far, far away and there's a college girl hitting on me. I NEVER asked for this dammit. I DID NOT. _

"Hmmmmm...mmmm?" Len opened his eyes. _I must've fallen asleep...What time is it...? _Len slowly sat up to look at the time, "4:36...Huh?" He felt something beside him and looked.

"Hey~ Len." Galaco.

"Ahhh!" Len rolled out of bed in shock, "WHAT THE HELL!"

"You looked so cute sleeping..." Galaco smiled innocently, "You missed a call."

"I did?" Len grabbed his phone and redialed, not bothering to look at the caller ID, "Yellow?"

"...What the hell did I tell you about answering like that Len?" Rin. _Finally! _

"Ah, Rin. How's America?" Len asked, "I bet you miss me."

"It's fine and kind of." She admitted, "I bet you've been moping around."

"I've been busy." Len lied.

"Rinto called me." "Dammit."

"Awww~ I can't believe you miss me so much..." She thought it was adorable he had been moping without her around, "Len Kagamine I never expected that out of you..."

"You expect nothing out of me." Len jokingly said. He could feel a glare full of daggers aimed at him for some unknown reason.

"I got to go." Rin told him, "We're going to Sea World."

"...Sea World? Fun. Bye." Len set the phone on the charger once Rin hung up.

"Oh~ so your girlfriend is in America..." Galaco pulled him onto the bed, hanging onto him by the shirt, "So it's like she's not even here..."

"Um...I have few morals but I'm anti-cheating." Len quickly said. He was scared to piss this girl off.

"It's not cheating...Just temporary girlfriend until you break up with her." Galaco leaned in to kiss him, but he put his hand up to block it.

"Yeah...IF I break up with her." Len emphasized IF, "I mean...I DO love Rin and all."

"How much?" Galaco asked, slamming his hand against the bed.

"A...lot..." Len realized this girl was stronger than him, and knew he was screwed.

"Len~!" _Saved by the_ _bell._ "I'm home!" Rinto was back finally. Galaco got up and went downstairs, and left after a few minutes.

_ That was way too close...Think about it like this Len...In a few months we can win the bet...And continue on being girlfriend and boyfriend..._

One more chapter! One more chapter! Then, I'll work on My Vocaloid Manor sequel and a new story based off of my poll. I have the apocalyptic one typed out but I may work on one of the other voted options and post it to Fanfiction first. Please support my other stories as well! Thank-you and be ready for next time! ~KingdomMitsumi


End file.
